Mori no seirei
by Lunamyx Voldy
Summary: Quand Hinata atterrit dans une forêt rempli d'esprits, elle ne se doute pas un instant qu'elle sera l'élément déclencheur d'un chaos et d'une guerre entre deux des plus puissants esprits de ce monde. Ou comment une simple humaine peut déchaîner les passions... Ita/Hina/Sasu, univers alternatif et magique.
1. Immersion violente

**Titre :** qui se traduit par la forêt aux esprits

**Rating:**T

**Pairing :** seront dévoilés au fil de l'histoire

**Disclaimer:** Jamais Naruto ne sera à moi c'est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et je lui emprunte juste certains persos pour quelques délires fanficquesques.x)

**Note de l'auteure:**Je crois que j'ai abusé des légendes japonaises des musiques de Joe Hisaishi et des films de Myazaki aussi.x_X Ça a donné ça du coup et vu que le monde de Naruto est inspiré de légendes je me suis dis pourquoi pas.

* * *

><p>La forêts des esprits c'était son nom d'origine jusqu'à ce que des événements étranges s'y passent et qu'on la rebaptise la forêt qui porte malheur. Son esprit gardien en était plutôt affligé mais au fond c'était de la faute des humains si c'était devenu comme ça! D'un claquement de doigt, il libéra le chat qui tentait désespérément de se dépêtrer d'une sorte de filet. Le matou ne se fit pas prier et une fois libre parti en courant.<p>

Il soupira mais se dit qu'au fond c'était mieux ainsi et ces créatures ne viendraient plus polluer et tuer son élément naturel. Et accessoirement l'empoisonner aussi. D'un geste fluide l'esprit s'enfonça dans la verdure dense et disparut sans un bruit, ni une trace. Sa puissante barrière de protection lui avait signifié une activité anormale mais ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte. Cela faisait plus de 50 ans qu'aucun humain n'avait oser braver cette forêt et y entrer, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça changerait du moins le croyait-il...

XXX-XXX

Hinata Hyuga était aujourd'hui en proie à une vive douleur et peur. Son père l'avait promise à un noble de haut rang et elle devait faire bonne impression. La jeune femme l'avait déjà vu et le petit aperçu de son futur époux lui faisait froid dans le dos. Etre liée pour le restant de ces jours à un homme aussi glacial et mutique ne lui faisait pas du tout envie encore moins les rumeurs sur ces instincts vengeurs et meurtriers. Pourtant elle y était obligée pour l'honneur de son clan . C'était ça ou devenir membre de la branche secondaire Hyuga pour servir celle principale.

Pour sa dernière nuit ici, elle avait discrètement été trouver refuge dans ce vieux temple oublié et ravagé qui lui rappelait des jours plus heureux ou l'enfant qu'elle avait été venait déjà trouver refuge sans savoir que cela l'aiderait...

Le lendemain matin,on vint la déloger de là pour la préparer pour ses noces. Deux servantes la lavèrent et la pomponnèrent vigoureusement au point que la pauvre Hyuga eut l'impression d'avoir la peau labourée et un peu arrachée aussi. On lui fit aussi revêtir un magnifique kimono lavande et blanc brodé de fils d'argent. Puis pour finir en plus d'être saucissonner dans un obi qui l'empêchait quasi de respirer. Des ornements vint aussi s'ajouter dans sa coiffure déjà bien compliquée. Après sa séance de torture et de préparation, Hinata souhaitait juste se reposer un peu pour se remettre d'un tel traitement.

Elle ne réussit à rien avaler du tout au petit déjeuner. Son estomac refusait toute nourriture et risquait même de la rejeter. Ces pensées étaient on ne peut plus confuses et emplie de peurs aussi. Ce n'est que quand son escorte et la chaise à porteur fut amenée que la triste réalité lui retomba dessus.

Le chemin était plutôt long et durait au moins deux jours, si pas trois. Tout dépendait des détours à faire mais aussi des conditions climatiques et étrangement celles-ci avaient décidé d'être exécrables. Une pluie fine et diluvienne ne cessait de marteler le sol et les vitres de sa chaise et malgré l'inconfort de la chose, la jeune femme finit par s'endormir bercée par le bruit des gouttes tombant sans relâche.

On vint la réveiller pour lui expliquer qu'un détour par une petite auberge ne serait pas de trop vu le temps. Intérieurement Hinata exultait en se disant que le temps semblait vouloir lui épargner son destin. Mais après un repas frugal à cause des nausées due au voyage et son stress, on lui fit revêtir un kimono de nuit plus léger et fluide. Par contre ces ornements et sa coiffure non ce qui l'obligea à dormir comme les geishas avec un repose nuque. Cela ne rendit pas du tout son sommeil facile voir l'empêcha de dormir.

XXX-XXX

_-Hinata-sama ou êtes vous!? S'il vous plait montrez vous!_

Une des servantes de la jeune femme ne cessait de crier après elle. Au petit matin lorsqu'il avait fallut la réveiller la chambre était désespérément vide, plus aucune trace de la Hyuga. On aurait presque pu croire que la bleue s'était évaporée.

En réalité et en regardant bien quelques ornements pendaient ça et là dans l'arbre le plus proche de l'auberge. Ce fut un des ninjas présents qui le remarqua enfin après plusieurs heures de recherches qui s'avéraient vaines.

De son côté l'héritière qui en avait profiter pour filer à l'anglaise, était entrain de marcher depuis un moment déjà. Le décor qu'elle foulait, avait de quoi ravir les yeux : une forêt immense et presque sans fin. Les arbres comme les plantes semblaient tous particuliers avec des formes sculptées mais donnait un aspect enchanteur et homogène surtout avec les sortes de lucioles qui gravitaient un peu partout par essaim. Il semblait que cette étendue verte n'était pas tout à fait normale comme-ci quelqu'un l'avait façonné selon son bon vouloir. La mousse qui recouvrait le sol était étrangement douce et agréable à fouler. Elle remercia intérieurement celui qui l'avait fait pousser surtout pour ses pieds nus.

_-Pourquoi cette forêt semble vide, c'est bizarre, je n'ai rencontrée aucun animal depuis que je marche..._

Sa voix un peu rauque lui semblait étrangère mais la libérait aussi un peu. cela faisait tout de même presque deux jours qu'Hinata n'avait plus ouvert la bouche ou si peu.

La jeune femme était arrêtée depuis un petit moment pour se reposer, la soif, la faim et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Mais malgré cela un sentiment de légèreté voir de douce euphorie la prenait. Une lueur argenté attira son attention à quelque mètres d'elle, le soleil semblait s'amuser avec quelques rares rayons qui traversaient la masse dense et verte. Elle reconnut aussi une petite statuette en pierre dont le motif sculpté représentait une sorte de lion stylisé à la bouche ouverte. Mais tout à coup son observation fut interrompue par une apparition inattendue. Surgissant de nulle part, un renard lui apparut sous son regard ébahi.

Cela lui fit pousser un petit cri aigu mais ne sembla pas la moins du monde ébranler l'animal qui la toisait d'un air... Blasé lui semblait-il. Il fit mine de tousser et se racler la gorge et fit entendre un glapissement puis une voix tout ce qu'il y a de plus humaine.

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, tu es un esprit errant?_

La pauvre humaine toisa le renard qui parlait l'air horrifiée et en perdit l'usage de la parole et de son corps. Même si elle connaissait quelques légendes concernant les esprits, jamais aucune ne mentionnait qu'ils pouvaient être doté de parole.

Son interlocuteur s'approcha d'elle ce qui la fit enfin bouger et aussi remarquer que ce drôle de renard avait les yeux bleus mais surtout neuf queues qui battaient l'air tranquillement.

_-Oh toi tu es une humaine on dirait._ Sa truffe humait l'air près d'elle et une grimace se dessina un instant sur la face de l'animal pour disparaître aussi vite.

Elle aurait bien voulu s'enfuir, courir à toute jambe mais son corps refusait de bouger. Cette créature lui parlait qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien être!

_-Eh oh tu m'écoutes ou bien tu es morte de peur!_ Lui rappela à l'ordre la dite créature.

Il la vit pointer en tremblant un doigt vers lui et enfin prononcer quelque chose :

_-Que... Qu'est ce que... Tu es?_

_-Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. Tu n'as pas écouter ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure. Ne me lâches pas d'une semelle et aucun mal ne te sera fait._

Hinata écarquilla les yeux en entendant la menace latente dans cette phrase, finalement la colère la fit parler :

_-Non mais de quel droit tu me dis ça et pourquoi je dois te suivre d'abord!_

_-Parce que si tu restes ici tu es en danger._

Cette simple phrase la fit se recroqueviller sur elle même et lancer un regard effrayée à l'immensité verte qui lui semblait si accueillante il y a peu.

-_Je suis où?_ Osa t-elle demander d'une petite voix

-_Dans une forêt maudite selon tes semblables. _Le tout dit avec une sorte de sourire narquois

XXX-XXX

_-Tu n'as pas soif ?_

L'humaine hocha la tête se réfugiant dans le mutisme.

_-Désolé pour tout à l'heure mais il fallait tu ne pouvais pas rester là._

_-Pourquoi?_ Osa enfin demander la pauvre Hyuga d'une voix chevrotante, tentant comme elle le pouvait de soutirer des informations pour savoir ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle. Il faut dire que la démonstration de l'animal lui avait donné des sueurs froides. Elle n'avait pas voulu bouger et du coup le renard avait prononcé des mots étranges et son corps s'était mis à bouger tout seul.

_-D'autres humains étaient proches, je suppose que tu voulais leur échapper puis il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent qu'on existe..._

Pour toute réponse la demoiselle écarquilla les yeux et rougit. Elle se demanda quand même comment il pouvait savoir ça.

Dix minutes voir plus qu'ils marchaient dans cette forêt qui semblait infinie et plus sombre aussi, là ou l'emmenait le renard la lumière du soleil n'avait plus le pouvoir de filtrer et seul un cours d'eau au bleu bien trop phosphorescent pour être normal et des essaims de lucioles éclairaient leur route.

Le renard prit à nouveau la parole et lui conseilla une seconde fois de se désaltéré mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas encline à suivre son conseil.

_-Au fait je m'appelle Naruto et toi?_

_-Hinata._

_-C'est joli et te vas plutôt bien._

Il semblait à la Hyuga que le canidé souriait mais elle ne préférait pas s'attarder sur ce détail incongru. Sa gorge la faisait souffrir, finalement le conseil de son compagnon improvisé lui sembla logique.

Elle s'approcha de la drôle de rivière phosphorescente mais au dernier moment eu un mouvement de recul. Son esprit lui jouait des tours ou il lui semblait que l'eau l'appelait, pire encore une image d'elle emportée par les flots venaient fugitivement de s'imposer dans son esprit.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?_

Mais la jeune humaine fut incapable de répondre à la place un mal de crâne la prit pour cesser aussi violemment qu'il était venu mais surtout une voix résonna dans sa tête :

_"-Si tu ne bois pas humaine, non seulement tu mourras de soif mais en plus finira dévorer par d'autres esprits. Fais le ou je t'y oblige."_

Hinata se prit la tête entre les mains, croyant devenir folle, qu'elle était donc cette voix masculine qui plus est lui parlant comme-ci elle avait élue domicile dans son crâne.

_-Ca va... Je suppose que mon maitre t'a parlé?_ Les yeux de Naruto semblaient compatissants apparemment il savait ce que ça faisait et trouvait cela normal. N'obtenant pas plus de réponse il continua :

_-Au début c'est toujours un peu étrange mais on s'y fait._

_-Qui est ton maitre?_

_-Ça non plus il ne veut pas que tu le saches pour le moment._

_-Mais... Mais pourquoi? _

_-Par mesure de protection. _

La bleue n'osa rien demander de plus, ce monde dans lequel elle venait d'atterrir lui faisait peur mais en même temps la rendait curieuse. Tout était si mystérieux et sombre. De plus elle pouvait sentir des forces étranges et qui la dépassait étaient à l'oeuvre ici, cela lui intimait un respect craintif.

Elle osa plonger ses mains dans l'étendue bleuâtre vivante, et bu un peu. Un sentiment de bien être l'envahit et fit disparaître sa fatigue et sa peur. L'envie de s'y baigner la titillait mais elle n'osa pas sauf que la rivière ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et des remous vinrent l'éclabousser pour finir par la tremper de la tête aux pieds.

_-Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien._ Constatant en rigolant Naruto

_-Elle?_

_-Oui c'est une loutre l'esprit qui occupe cette rivière, par contre fait quand même attention à toi..._

A peine eut-il dit cela qu'un bouillonnement se fit entendre et laisse apercevoir une grosse loutre composée d'eau. L'animal avait le poil bleu et luisant mais la chose qui le rendait encore plus singulière était le fait qu'elle soit translucide. Hinata recula vivement du bord et vint même se réfugier derrière le renard. Cette créature ne la rassurait pas vraiment. A préféré le renard lui semblait bien plus rassurant malgré qu'il puisse parler.

Un grognement de la part de Naruto l'avertit qu'une sorte de joute mentale se faisait et plus elle s'allongeait plus le pelage du renard blond s'hérissait. Il finit par glapir violemment et poussa la Hyuga à avancer. Elle l'entendit même grommeler quelque chose :

_-Quelle idée stupide il a eu encore! Un esprit d'eau bon sang!_

XXX-XXX

Depuis l'altercation entre l'esprit de la drôle de rivière, Naruto semblait avoir perdu la parole, Hinata osa finalement braver ce silence à peine entre coupé par le bruit lointain de l'eau.

-_Il n'y a personne dans cette forêt?_

_-Si mais pour le moment ils attendent et jaugent._ La voix du renard semblait changer et le ton sérieux n'arrangeait rien la rendant fort grave et empli de mise en garde.

_-Ils veulent me tuer?_

_-Ton odeur équivaut à te balader avec une pancarte "mangez moi" écrit dessus._

Cette simple phrase fit s'agrandir d'horreur les yeux de la pauvre humaine, elle en vint même à regretter d'être ici, préférant presque être dans un temple pour se marier. Mais ces sombres pensées furent interrompues par un mouvement vif à sa gauche. Effrayée elle cria le nom de son protecteur:

_-Naruto! A gauche, il y a quelque chose!_

Pour toute réponse un grognement lui répondit suivi d'une phrase peu compréhensible ou seul quelques mots comme_ transformation_ et _foutu esprit_ furent audibles. Le renard ferma les yeux à peine quelques instants qu'un flash violent apparut obligeant Hinata à fermer les yeux tellement la lumière était éblouissante. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit se tenait devant elle un Naruto humain ou du moins presque si on enlevait les neuf queues et les oreilles qui dépassaient de sa touffe de cheveux blonds.

Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps et attrapa par le main la jeune femme.

_-Ne me lâches surtout pas, ta vie en dépend._

Elle acquiesça en tremblant, il lui semblait que la menace se rapprochait et brisait l'obscurité de la forêt par des flashs colorés tout autour d'eux. Instinctivement la bleue resserra son emprise sur la main du blond alors que lui récitait tout haut une drôle de phrase :

_-Feu et vent donnez nous vos force pour rester vivants. __Prépares toi à courir comme jamais tu ne l'as fait Hinata..._

* * *

><p>Tadam voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic pour la longueur j'hésite encore mais comme j'ai plein d'idées elle risque de vite s'étoffer.^_^ En espérant qu'elle vous plaira amie ou ami lecteur. Et vous pouvez même me le dire en review si vous le souhaitez. 8D (nan nan je ne fais pas l'aumône de reviews.)<p> 


	2. Une humaine!

**Guest : **Merci pour ta review et j'espère que le reste sera assez intéressant aussi. :D

Et sinon bonne lecture amis lecteurs et lectrices!

* * *

><p>Malgré qu'il soit très éloigné de son domaine, sa présence se faisait sentir comme lorsqu'il avait été banni puis emprisonné. Elle avait toujours fait office de lien certes très fragile mais il était bien présent malgré sa faiblesse et tenait le coup année après année. Ce fait l'avait d'abord ennuyé comment une simple mortelle avait pu tisser un lien aussi résistant avec lui! C'était insensé puis la réponse lui était apparue et l'avait étonné c'était en partie de sa faute...Un léger soupir lui échappa, pourquoi fallait-il que cette humaine ait atterrit chez lui et qui plus est quand il était parti en quête. L'esprit passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux noirs en désordre. leur couleur n'en était pas vraiment une c'en était plutôt une absence, un noir mat et âcre comme son élément... Ne restait plus qu'à espérer que son apprenti la protège et la garde vivante en son absence, il le savait fort bien plus que lui. Et y penser le rassura quelque peu.<p>

XXX-XXX

Hinata ne savait pas si ça faisait longtemps qu'ils courraient mais une chose était sûre! Jamais elle n'avait pu courir aussi vite de sa vie c'en était à tel point que son corps protestait contre ce traitement. Malgré le sort étrange du blond, il y avait des limites physiques pour un humain à supporter un tel effort. Et comme-ci il lisait dans son esprit et tentait de l'encourager :

_-Tiens bon on y est presque!_

_-..._

Elle aurait bien voulu répondre... Mais déjà se concentrer pour cordonner ses pieds pour tenir le rythme et ne pas songer aux points de côté qui la tiraillait à divers endroits, lui demandait un effort monstre. Le vent sifflait à ces oreilles violemment et le paysage défilait bien trop vite pour voir quelque chose, l'impression de voler lui vint même à l'esprit mais la sensation d'herbe et de mousse qui l'effleurait lui rappela que non. Léviter serait plus juste...

Toutes à ces pensées, la jeune humaine ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il fallait ralentir et chuta violemment en avant emportée par son élan. Pour finir sa course en un roulé boulé qui l'a fit atterrit face contre terre et dans un nuage de poussière sous le regard mi ébahi, mi hilare de Naruto. Il vint tout de même à son secours pour l'aider à se relever.

_-Au moins tu ne sens plus l'humaine par contre tu es devenue noire..._ Constata l'esprit renard avec un sourire moqueur mais bizarrement au lieu d'énerver la jeune femme, ça la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle toussa et cracha même quelques graviers et remarqua enfin la couleur de son kimono. Celui-ci avait viré en une teinte noirâtre mais était aussi déchiqueté par endroit. Naruto ne lui mentait pas, une fine poussière noire et acre comme du charbon lui collait et la recouvrait presque entièrement. Son regard avisa l'endroit ou ils s'étaient arrêtés, une sorte de petite plate forme rocheuse. Plus en hauteur se dessinait une énorme silhouette c'était en fait un bâtiment aux proportions gigantesques. Mais le plus impressionnant était ces cheminées presque sans fin qu'on entrevoyait à travers une brume légère et le fait aussi que tout ça arrivait à tenir sur un éperon rocheux très abrupt. Tout en s'émerveillant du paysage la jeune femme s'épousseta dans l'espoir de faire partie cette sorte de cendre qui la couvrait

Hinata avisa ce qu'il y avait en bas et vis la cime des arbres, cela lui fit jeter un regard incrédule au blond :

_-Comment tu as fait pour qu'on atterrisse ici?_

-_C'est pas moi cette fois-ci mais la plate forme sur laquelle on est, je suis pas encore assez doué pour faire ça._ Lui répond t-il en se grattant le crâne l'air gêné.

_-Oh pourtant tu es déjà très impressionnant je trouve._

_-C'est normal vous les humains n'y êtes pas habitués, qu'est ce que ça va être quand tu vas rencontrer mon sensei alors._ Plaisanta t-il

_-Ton sensei?_

_-Je suis un apprenti et l'esprit gardien de cette forêt est mon enseignant. Et tu as atterrit dans son domaine qui est appelé la forêt aux esprits. Ceux qui nous ont poursuivis sont sauvages. Ils sont tolérés car il permette d'éliminer facilement des menaces ou d'être prévenu en cas d'attaque. Tu comprendras vite que dans ce monde tout ou presque est asservi pour son utilité ou en échange de protection et qu'un être humain n'est pas vraiment bienvenu..._

_-Oh d... d'a... D'accord. _Répondit-elle d'une voix incertaine, la dernière phrase ne la rassurant pas du tout.

Il semblait que l'esprit renard s'était lancé dans une longue tirade d'explications, air sérieux à l'appui.

La pauvre humaine qu'elle était tentait d'assimiler tout en acquiesçant de temps en temps. En réalité tout ça lui donnait des vertiges et lui faisait peur. Il lui apprit aussi que l'énorme bâtisse était une maison de soin pour esprits ce qui fit tiquer la jeune femme. Et qu'on y soignait les esprits blessés gravement par les agissements humains ou les cas dit incurables, c'était même la spécialité de la maison. Mais surtout que c'était dangereux pour une simple mortelle comme elle car à cause de cela, la plupart des pensionnaires ici étaient hostiles vis à vis de la race humaine voir désirait l'anéantir pour certains. Elle finit tout de même par l'interrompre taraudée par une question :

_-Si vous nous détestez, pourquoi, est ce que tu me dis tout ça et m'aide?_

_-Parce que tu es sous sa protection puis tu réagis différemment que les autres de ta race._

_-Sa protection mais... Mais pourquoi ?_

_-Ça j'en sais rien ça sera à lui de se justifier, je ne sais pas encore lire dans les pensées contrairement à lui._ Maugréa t-il

Cette idée de protection la mettait mal à l'aise et l'idée d'une sorte de marque de possession lui vint même à l'esprit mais elle effaça vite fait cette pensée. Il lui fallait être vigilante pour rester en vie dans cet univers certes idyllique mais très hostile aussi.

XXX-XXX

_-Je... Je... Je vais vraiment devoir monter tout ça..._ Demanda timidement la jeune femme l'air dépitée et jouant avec ces doigts.

Depuis environ dix bonnes minutes le blondinet tentait de convaincre Hinata de prendre un chemin des plus abrupt et celui qui s'offrait à elle n'était pas des plus engageant voir carrément dangereux et suicidaire...

_-Je suis désolé mais tu ne peux pas monter par l'autre chemin c'est trop dangereux et on a besoin de moi là bas. Il faut que j'y aille c'est urgent !_

Il n'attendit même pas sa réponse et disparu dans un éclair jaunâtre.

_-Mais... _Sa phrase ainsi que sa main pour le retenir resta en suspend pour retomber mollement.

Le chemin en question se composait d'un escalier en marche de pierre taillé à même la roche et il était pentu vraiment trop au goût de la pauvre Hyuga. Le blond avant de partir lui avait mentalement faire retenir le chemin et gravé dans sa mémoire.

Elle déglutit et après un long moment d'hésitation, entreprit d'escalader ce gigantesque escalier qui allait tellement haut qu'il ne semblait ne pas avoir de fin.

XXX-XXX

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses pastel et à la peau translucide tentait comme elle pouvait de contenir le flux de patients. On aurait pu la croire humaine malgré sa teinte criarde mais ces longs doigts griffus ainsi que ses dents pointues renseignait sur sa nature.

Un arrivage massif d'esprits putrides venait d'arriver et ce genre de cas étaient dangereux car ils pouvaient contaminer tous les autres présents avec leur masse de détritus. Mais surtout ils pouvaient aussi mourir en peu de temps à cause de dose massive soit de déchets radioactifs ou de pollution à trop grande échelle. Sakura devait très souvent secondé le blond lorsque le propriétaire des lieux partait et vu que la rose s'en sortait nettement mieux pour gérer, ils se retrouvaient souvent ensemble pour faire tourner l'établissement.

_-Naruto mais ou t'étais bon sans on te cherchait partout !_

_-Une urgence à la barrière à régler._

_-Des humains ?_

_-Non quand même pas, ils sont trop peureux pour oser rentrer dans la forêt._ Plaisanta le blond l'air de rien.

_-C'est quoi cette urgence au fait ?_

_-Pestilence niveau 6 et blessure par projectile non identifié._

_-A ce point ?!_

_-Ils sont quatre et deux sont en danger, les deux autres c'était seulement un trop plein de pollution on a réussi. C'est pour les deux cas graves que j'ai besoin de ton aide, Ino et moi on a tenter de le soigner mais rien n'y fait. Les décoctions et remèdes à base de plante ne fonctionnent pas, les bains n'ont plus._

_-Hum un sort voir un sceau c'est ça à quoi tu penses ?_

La rose acquiesça.

_-Tu as détecter quoi qui résiste à ça ?_

_-Une sorte de morceau de métal allongé mais c'est trop profondément ancré dans la chair de l'esprit pour ne pas lui faire perdre son énergie vitale. Il faut un sort qui retienne ça pendant qu'on lui extrait et il n'y a pas qu'un morceau son corps en est perclu..._

L'esprit renard lança un regard surpris à Sakura, il lui semblait que de plus en plus d'esprits revenaient ici dans des états grave et tout ça à cause de l'activité humaine. C'était au moins le dixième cas qui nécessitait son assistance.

XXX-XXX

Hinata commençait à se sentir bizarre et fatiguée aussi, le poids de tout ce qu'elle avait du assimiler plus sa fuite, plus cette rencontre bizarre. Ça faisait beaucoup d'émotions en un coup pour sa nature émotive. Et c'est cette émotivité bien trop grande qu'il lui avait valu autant de mépris et de dénigrement de la part de son clan mais surtout de son père.

Malgré tout, la bleue restait combative et tentait toujours de rester debout même si on l'accablait de reproches ou l'a faisait douter.

Grâce à sa combativité, elle réussit à arriver au bout de ce chemin si long et décida de prendre une pause. Le plus ardu était passé du point de vue physique du moins. Il lui restait encore à remonter jusqu'aux appartements privés du maitre des lieux. Elle songea un instant que Naruto devait être fou ou lui tendait un piège. D'après lui c'était le lieu ou la jeune femme serait la plus en sécurité le temps qu'il soit revenu. Elle ne sut pas vraiment si c'était à lui même qu'il faisait référence ou à cet étrange personnage qui était censé la protéger...

Un gros soupir lui échappa et son regard se porta sur ce qui l'entourait. Dans le genre impressionnant on ne faisait pas mieux et jamais de sa vie elle n'avait été perchée aussi haut, heureusement le vertige lui était un mal inconnu.

La nuit commençait à tomber et un ciel bleu verdâtre à cause de la lune illuminait faiblement son chemin laissant voir le nombre impressionnant de marches que ses pieds avaient réussit à gravir. Par contre pas une seule étoile dans les cieux c'était bizarre à remarquer et faisait un vide. Sa contemplation dura quelques instants, l'abysse qu'elle surplombait la fascinant puis elle se reprit et gravit les quelques marches restantes pour se trouver devant une porte métallique rouillée par le temps

Décidée l'humaine ouvrit la porte qui allait l'emmener droit vers les ennuis, sa maladresse ne l'aidant pas...

XXX-XXX

Quand Naruto et Sakura sortirent du bloc réservé aux opérations et interventions urgentes, quelque chose semblait clocher.

Les couloirs étaient déserts et on aurait dit qu'une tornade était passée par là, laissant le matériel épars et dispersé dans tous les coins.

_-Mais ou est passé le personnel ?!_

Le blond plus rapide comprit que la venue de l'humaine ne devait pas être étrangère à cette soudaine désertion. Un petit groupe de soignants passa armé de bâtons et d'autres objets divers et variés sous le regard éberlué de la rose. Elle interpella un des esprits :

_-Je peux savoir ce que vous comptez faire armé comme ça ?_

Au vu de son front plissé, ses yeux réduits à deux fentes, et ses cheveux dressés sur sa tête. La colère ne tarderait pas à exploser et il était de notoriété publique que s'attirer les foudres d'une banshee* était dangereux très ! On pouvait au choix finir en charpie par ses ongles ou changer en pierre par ses cris puissants.

-_Sakura-san, une humaine a été détectée proche des quartiers du maitre, on ne peut pas la laisser là._

Il semblait que plus l'esprit parlait plus il se recroquevillait sur lui même.

_-Une humaine.._ Murmura la femme esprit ne faisant pas plus attention que ça à l'esprit peureux, puis se tournant vers le renard l'air furieuse :

_-Naruto tu as mentis, qu'est ce que tu as été faire à la frontière ?!_ Hurla hors d'elle l'esprit tout en pointant le blond d'une de ses longues griffes.

_-Hey t'énerves pas j'ai juste suivi ces instructions et j'ai tenté de la dissimuler à tout le monde mais apparemment c'est pas son fort._ Répondit-il l'air dépité.

_-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire stupide renard, en plus de ça à cause de toi c'est le bordel maintenant ici !_

_-Hey il se passe quoi ici pourquoi un tel remue ménage ?_ Demanda une lutine aux cheveux blonds tirant vers le blanc et qui semblait plus léviter que réellement marcher.

_-Ino tu tombes bien tu vas pouvoir venir nous aider !_

_-Hein mais pourquoi j'ai rien fait d'abord !_

_-Discutes pas et suis nous._

Cela valut à Naruto un regard d'incompréhension qui en réponse haussa les épaules l'air blasé. La dite Ino obéit ne voulant pas plus attirer les foudres de son amie et les suivis. Sa curiosité pouvant être assouvie, elle ne disait jamais non pour ça.

XXX-XXX

Elle le savait son art du camouflage et de la discrétion était proche du néant. Du coup la pauvre se retrouvait dans un pétrin monstre, une personne qui passait par là, l'avait vue puis s'était figé ayant sûrement reconnu de quelle race elle était.

Là voilà maintenant planquée sur le haut d'une armoire géante d'où on tente de la déloger et la foule étrange qui l'entoure ne semble pas encline à la laisser tranquille voir veut attenter à sa vie. Hinata tentait de repousser autant que possible les attaques ayant même réussit à s'approprier un de leur drôle de bâton et fait dégager quelques assaillants.

Un coup violent fait trembler l'armoire, un second pour finir par ébranler et faire vaciller le meuble au point que l'humaine atterrit violemment par terre en hurlant au milieu du groupe formé par le personnel de l'établissement mais c'est aussi à ce moment-là qu'arrivèrent en courant les trois responsables et décideurs des lieux.

_-Stop lâchez la ou vous le regretterez surtout quand maître reviendra !_ Leur somma l'esprit renard l'air furieux ce qui fit cesser instantanément tout geste à l'encontre de leur futur victime. Le sort de vent qu'il venait de jeter écarta la foule voir la fit s'éparpiller dans tous les coins.

_-Qui vous à permit de faire une telle chose ! Est ce que moi ou Naruto sama avons ordonné ceci ?!_

Vu que personne n'osait répondre de peur surement de finir changer en pierre la rose continua son monologue furieux en criant des ordres :

_-Allez vous en et remettez vous au travail, les pensionnaires ne vont pas se soigner tout seuls!_

Pendant que les quelques esprits restants se dispersaient, Naruto aidait Hinata à se relever la pauvre avait quelques hématomes dont un à la pommette mais rien de trop grave.

Ino quant elle jaugea la jeune femme c'était la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été prise ici comme employée, qu'une humaine se trouvait devant elle. Plus grande qu'elle de quelques centimètres et plutôt mignonne aussi. D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit les humains étaient laids voir difformes mais il n'en était rien ici.

La lutine voulut s'approcher pour toucher la bleue mais Naruto l'en empêcha et la réprimanda :

_-Tu vas lui faire peur, je crois qu'avec l'accueil qu'elle eut c'est suffisant pour son baptême parmi nous._

Le petit esprit ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins au vu de son air renfrogné. La Huyga jaugea à son tour pendant un instant les deux personnes qui se tenaient un peu en arrière et osa demander timidement :

_-Elles sont avec toi et ne vont rien me faire de mal?_

_-Hein?_ Demanda intelligemment le renard puis en comprenant la question il répondit plus sérieusement :

_-Non t'en fais pas Sakura et Ino ne sont pas contre les humains, tu dois être la première qu'elles voient._

Hinata scruta plus en détail les deux esprits, l'une devait faire sa taille, avait le cheveux roses et des yeux verts jade. L'autre nettement plus petite était blonde et ses cheveux formaient une impressionnante queue de cheval dont des petites oreilles de lapine en dépassaient. Une longue mèche tirant sur l'argenté lui cachait ses yeux d'un bleu très intense . Elle vint à se demander si tout le monde ici avait des couleurs aussi fortes autant pour les yeux que les cheveux et des attributs animals. Ce qui l'a fit tiquer aussi c'était leurs tenues ainsi que l'absence de chaussures, tout le monde était pied nu ici. Ce qu'ils portaient semblait tout droit sortir d'un autre âge. Une sorte de robe kimono arrivant au dessus du genou pour elles tandis que pour le seul garçon un yukata mi long laissant apercevoir ces mollets. Ces habits étaient tous très simples et sans fioritures, seul la couleur changeait selon son propriétaire.

Finalement ce fut Ino qui interrompit l'examen visuel en se présentant :

_-Comme tu as du l'entendre je suis Ino un esprit des bois et elle c'est Sakura une Banshee mais elle est aussi douée pour transformer les gens en pierre à cause de ces cris que pour crée pleins de sortilèges et de potions cette sorcière._ Lui dis la jeune esprit avec un air malicieux

_-Hey sale lutine te fous pas de moi parce que tu sais pas faire la différence entre de la mandragore et du thé!_ La dite sorcière n'appréciant pas qu'on se moque d'elle.

_-Ca suffit vous deux et dire que je voulais laisser Hinata entre vos mais mais franchement elle risque d'être traumatisée avec vos disputes puériles!_

_-Tu doutes de notre capacité à s'occuper d'elle? Monsieur le toutou d..._ La jeune blonde ne put terminer sa phrase, l'esprit renard venait de lui fermer le caquet au moyen d'un sort et la fusillait méchamment du regard.

_-Tu as oublier la règle, idiote!_ Lui rappela presque en grognant le blond l'air furieux, un début de transformation s'amorçait même signe d'une colère imminente et dévastatrice. Mettre en colère un kitsune équivalait à déclencher une tornade. Mais la voix incertaine de Sakura l'interpellant, fit retomber sa colère :

_-Naruto je... Je crois que notre invitée ne va pas bien._

Hinata qui jusque là avait été un peu oubliée, se sentit très mal à tel point que son corps s'effondra bien trop épuisé pour en supporter davantage. La rose rattrapa de justesse la jeune humaine qui accusait le coup et était d'une pâleur mortelle. Mais surtout dont le corps semblait par endroit translucide et évanescent. Signe que le monde dans lequel elle était rejetait sa présence...

* * *

><p>* Une banshee est une créature irlandaise qui est en fait une femme habillée de longs vêtements blancs et dont la particularité est de pousser des cris si puissants et atroces qu'un humain qui l'entend à les cheveux qui blanchissent. Je trouvais que ça allait à merveille à Sakura. x) Quant à Ino en lutine des bois ça lui va bien aussi. Par contre je vais la faire moins transparente ou superficielle comme on le voit souvent dans pas mal de fics. C'est un perso trop peu employé ou mal.<p>

Pour le moment je ne dévoile pas qui de Sasuke ou Itachi est l'esprit qui dirige cette forêt mais vous le saurez bien vite. Je peux juste dire qu'il y aura du ita/hina et du sasu/hina et que les Uchiwas font des méchants parfaits et ambigus.*-*

N'empêche c'est bien marrant d'écrire cette fic et de transformer ces persos en fonction de leur caractéristiques. "c'était le commentaire inutile de l'auteure. uhuh" U_u


	3. Fantômatite galopante

**MissHina59: **Contente que ça te plaise.:) Ahah tu verras qui ça sera voir en aura une idée plus précise dans ce chapitre-ci.;)

**Cathinata:** Merci pour ta review enjouée ça fait plaisir à lire et m'encourage! J'espère que mes futurs couples te plairont.^_^

* * *

><p>Dans le monde des esprits le temps ne s'écoulait pas comme dans celui des humains. Si un esprit décidait de vieillir alors il le pouvait mais l'inverse était vrai aussi. Si celui-ci le voulait, il pouvait demeurer enfant, vieillard, insecte, animal ou la forme qu'il avait choisit pour la durée quasi illimitée de sa vie. La mort était aussi différente et n'advenait seulement que si l'esprit le décidait ou n'avait plus envie de vivre, on disait alors qu'il s'éteignait. Il fallait vraiment beaucoup de choses pour venir à bout d'une entité spirituelle et seul les guerres ou le fait de rompre un lien qui les unit à des choses leurs étant chères voir un sacrifice peuvent les tuer contre leur volonté.<p>

Une année dans le monde spirituel correspond à environ trois dans celui des humains parfois plus. L'immuabilité et le fait d'être immortel pour les esprits ne leur faisait pas trop prendre en compte le temps écoulé, la physique, la biologie et toutes ces sciences et lois étranges leur étaient totalement inconnues. La magie était la maîtresse de ce monde et sans on était démunit et obligé de trouver la protection d'un plus puissant. Pire que ça! Toute chose non magique ou venant d'ailleurs était vouée à disparaître dans les quelques jours après sa venue dans ce monde.

XXX-XXX

On avait allongé la malade dans un pièce peu usité du maitre. D'après Naruto aucun membre du personnel n'irait s'attaquer à elle ici et au moins les patients esprits ne la verraient pas et ça arrangeait tout le monde.

_-Qu'est ce qu'elle a, pourquoi on voit à travers sa peau et dans son corps? _Questionna le petit esprit des bois l'air inquiet.

_-Aucune idée, un humain n'est pas censé être transparent... _

Hinata en plus d'être trop pâle devenait transparente, on pouvait voir tous ces organes internes à certains endroits, chose peu ragoutante. Depuis qu'elle s'était évanouie, sa respiration était sifflante et son cœur battait bien trop lentement. Ino avait pris ses jambes à son cou en voyant ça pour chercher de quel mal il s'agissait mais surtout pour ne pas devoir en supporter davantage tout ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Sakura ne semblait pas en mener plus large face à un tel cas quant à Naruto, aucun de ses sortilèges ne pouvait aider la Hyuga! Pour eux c'était la première fois qu'une humaine atterrissait dans leur monde et jamais ils n'avaient fait face à de tels symptômes. Puis tout à coup l'esprit renard eut une illumination :

_-Lui saura quoi faire! Shino?!_

Une forme spectrale fit tout à coup irruption dans la pièce pour laisser peu à peu se dessiner une longue cape puis une capuche et enfin des mains et des pieds. Shino était l'esprit des insectes et il n'était constitué que de ça. Il revêtait de temps à autre une forme humaine mais préférait demeurer la plupart du temps dans la forêt en compagnies de ces semblables. Taiseux et peu avenant il était pourtant réputé pour être les yeux et les oreilles de cette forêt. C'était à lui que revenait les missions d'espionnage ou d'infiltration mais ces insectes étaient aussi très utiles en cas de messages urgents à faire parvenir.

_-Que puis je pour toi Naruto?_

_-Trouves le maître et prévient le qu'on a besoin de lui ici et vite, sinon sa protégée mourra._

_-C'est tout?_

_-Oui tu peux y aller._

En guise de réponse Shino acquiesça et disparu comme il était venu en se fondant dans le paysage.

XXX-XXX

Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait son territoire n'était plus très loin et ces forces commençaient à lui manquer. Une quête était un mot bien obscur pour qualifier les raids auquel cet esprit gardien se vouait... En réalité ça tenait plus du combat ou du rapport de force surtout pour la dernière qu'il venait d'effectuer. Les esprits de l'ombres étant peu enclin à lui dévoiler certaines de leurs techniques. Alors il avait du se battre contre le détenteur du sort qu'il convoitait. Certains étaient plus coopératifs que d'autres et ça ne finissait pas toujours en combat, il y en avait même avec qui une alliance et une coopération durable s'était établie. Comme avec cet esprit de l'eau gardien de Mugen No Umi* ou celui des grenouilles, propriétaire d'une maison de bains ou encore ce jeune et puissant esprit du vent semi démoniaque. C'était de cette manière qu'il avait peu à peu acquit plus de puissance et de force.

Alors qu'il se reposait sur une pierre, le temps de reprendre quelque force. Un léger claquement se fit entendre le faisant se retourner vers l'origine du bruit.

Un kodama*, qu'est ce qui se passe?! Souffla t-il plutôt étonné car rare était les occasions ou ils se montraient si immobiles. Cela annonçait souvent de mauvais présages surtout si ils faisaient autant de bruit, une rumeur lointaine se faisait entendre mais la fatigue l'empêchait de saisir de quoi il était question.

Un autre claquement se fit entendre puis un second et sous ses yeux se dessinaient une colonie de petits êtres blancs qui l'entouraient, immobiles. Cela fit émettre un grognement au pauvre esprit qui commençait à en avoir marre et voulait juste se reposer un peu. Le bruit produit par les kodoma s'amplifiait comme-ci quelque chose allait arriver. A tel point que ça en devenait assourdissant pour son ouïe trop fine, il se boucha les oreilles en soupirant et attendit que ça cesse.

Si quelque chose devait arriver alors cela viendrait bien à lui et il aviserait. Le vacarme cessa soudainement et les petites formes blanches se mouvèrent à nouveau, s'amusant à lui tourner autour. Profitant de cette trêve. Il s'étendit dans la mousse mais un frissonnement le prit et la rumeur dont le sens lui échappait se fit enfin distincte et compréhensible.

XXX-XXX

Une bibliothèque immense se profilait sur quasi trois murs de la pièce la rendant fort sombre mais aussi très haute. Perché sur une échelle qui pouvait aller jusqu'au plafond et accessoirement rouler tout le long des énormes meubles, chose très amusante quant on devait dépoussiérer tout ça...

Naruto tentait de trouver un livre traitant des maux humains ou de quelque chose à propos de leur monde et de celui d'Hinata qui pourrait l'aider. Ino était quant à elle plus bas et passait en revue la partie consacrée à la magie noire et autre science occulte.

Mais alors qu'il se penchait pour attraper un ouvrage consacré à l'ordre et aux lois du monde spirituel, son enseignant l'appela mentalement et la réaction fut sans appel...

_-Aaaah mais ça va pas de venir me causer comme ça sans prévenir!_

Il lâcha le livre qui alla frapper la tête du pauvre esprit des bois qui fusilla du regard le blond. Tout en marmonna des menaces inintelligibles à son encontre et se frottant la tête à l'endroit de l'impact.

_-Ouais ça va c'est bon j'ai compris maitre._ Il appuya sur ce mot sachant très bien que celui-ci n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle ainsi sauf cas de force majeure.

_-Hein mais pourquoi?_

Si Sakura avait l'habitude des monologues de Naruto, ce n'était pas le cas de la blonde qui le dévisageait avec un mélange de perplexité et de scepticisme.

_-De la liqueur de framboise mais c'est de l'alcool vous voulez la saouler?_

Au vu de l'air qu'il affichait, ce qu'on lui disait ne semblait pas le convaincre mais finalement il sembla comprendre.

_-Ah d'accord, elle doit boire ou manger un truc de chez nous c'est tout con en fait._

A peine cette phrase prononcée, qu'il dévala l'échelle et parcouru la pièce en courant mais une fois près de la porte, Ino l'interpella :

-_Hey on peut savoir ce que tu fais renard éclair?_

_-Ben je vais soigner Hinata._

_-Et comment tu comptes faire?_

_-Ben je dois lui faire boire sa liqueur dégueu et faire préparer un remède qui fera ralentir l'avancé de son mal._

_-Sa liqueur?_

_-Ben oui celle du maitre._

_-Ça explique pourquoi tu parlais tout seul à voix haute, c'était lui en fait?_

_-Ouais il me fait ça tout le temps c'est chiant je passe pour un demeuré._

_-Peut-être que si tu ne parlais pas tout haut aussi..._

Mais il était déjà parti pour trouver de quoi soigner l'humaine.

XXX-XXX

Izumo et Kotetsu étaient un duo d'esprits inséparable, l'un ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre au sinon ils mourraient. Autant parce qu'ils étaient reliés par les côtes et la hanche, que parce qu'ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre mentalement. Leur lien était unique en leur genre et ressemblait à ce phénomène humain appelé lien fraternel. Il n'existait pas d'équivalent chez les esprits. Chez eux, soit on était lié à un élément ou un autre être de façon amoureuse ou par l'héritage voir la descendance. Mais jamais de façon aussi délibérée, non il n'y avait pas d'autres types de liens à part ces quelques rares exceptions.

Ils étaient les faiseurs de remède pour Gakuun*, leur connaissance des différentes plantes pour des décoctions, mélanges ou bains n'étant plus à faire. La seule chose exaspérante chez eux étaient leur manie de commencer ou finir la phrase de l'autre.

_-Sakura-san..._

_-Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici?_

_-J'ai besoin d'un remède particulier..._ Elle lue ce qui était marqué sur un bout de parchemin :

-_Un mélange d'hellébore, de chrysanthème et de pavot._ Ce qui la fit grimacer mais pas qu'elle...

Izumo grimaçait aussi mais ce fut Kotestu qui s'exclama:

-_On dirait un remède précieux mais surtout à base de plantes rares!_

_-Je sais bien l'hellébore est très dure à trouver mais ce sont ces ordres._

_-C'est pour qui?_

_-Une humaine._

_-Quoi!?_ S'exclamèrent de concert leurs voix.

_-C'est du gâchis!_

_-Pourquoi employer ça pour une telle créature._

_-Ça ne vous regarde pas préparez ce que j'ai demandé c'est tout._ Ordonna t-elle en leur plantant sous le nez le parchemin qu'elle tenait plutôt

Il semblait à Sakura que le duo grommelait quelque chose mais elle n'en comprit pas le sens, ils l'interpellèrent tout de même avant que celle-ci ne parte :

_-C'est pour quand..._

_-Qu'il te le faut ce remède?_

_-Le plus vite serait le mieux._

_-Reviens dans une heure..._

_-Il sera prêt!_

XXX-XXX

Il semblait à Naruto qu'Hinata devenait plus transparente d'heures en heures. C'est d'un œil inquiet que le jeune apprenti la regardait et malgré qu'il lui ait fait avalé une boisson de ce monde son état ne s'améliorait pas. Elle n'avait même pas su restée éveillée, son corps étant trop faible.

_-Raaah c'est pas possible ça marche pas!_

_-Calmes toi ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver, il t'a bien dit que ça stabiliserait son état?_

_-Oui mais elle n'a pas encore avalée le remède._

_-Je l'aurai dans une heure ça ira ne t'en fais pas, une fois qu'elle l'aura avalée ça devrait se stabiliser..._

Sakura venait d'examiner l'humaine et il est vrai que ça ne semblait pas s'améliorer pire, sa peau était complètement transparente et la toucher devenait difficile car on passait au travers de son corps, ses organes et tout son système sanguin transparaissait à travers sa peau. Elle tentait autant que possible de rassurer le blond dont l'inquiétude se faisait sentir violemment. Sa nature en partie humaine le rendait plus facilement nerveux et en proie à des émotions vives.

_-Dans combien de temps il est censé arrivé?_

_-Demain au plus tard..._

_-C'est bizarre d'habitude il revient plus vite non?_ Questionna l'air perplexe la rose.

_-Sa quête a due être difficile..._

_-Tch et c'est encore moi qui vais devoir le soigner! C'est facile comme ça monsieur le grand esprit revient dans état lamentable et c'est toujours moi ou toi qui devons le soigner parce qu'il se tue pour de foutues plantes ou des sortilèges à la noix!_

Naruto dévisagea l'air ahuri la banshee qui semblait de plus en plus en colère. Il est vrai que cette fois-ci la durée de son absence avait été longue près de 6 mois ça ne lui prenait jamais autant de temps et plus ces quêtes étaient longues. Plus les chances de le retrouver en mauvais état étaient grandes.

_-Je ne savais pas que tu te préoccupais autant de lui, tu devrais lui dire des fois peut-être que ça le décongèlerai un peu._ Plaisanta t-il pour la calmer un peu.

_-Je trouve ça injuste pourquoi il n'envoie pas un de nous plutôt, c'est juste qu'il veut tout contrôler plutôt._ Appuya t-elle l'air toujours énervée.

_-C'est surtout qu'il ne se le pardonnerai pas qu'un de nous meurent ou soient blessés._

_-Idiot qu'il est, c'est surtout à lui qu'il devrait penser plus souvent!_ S'exclama la rose tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie d'un pas pressé.

XXX-XXX

Finalement la rumeur lui avait révélée l'état désastreuse de son invitée et le message de Naruto. Cela le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, le surprenant une fois de plus. Une humaine n'était pas censée être ici c'est l'une des raisons qui faisait qu'elle dépérissait. Le monde des esprits régulait sans pitié son équilibre et ce qui venait déranger celui-ci était purement et simplement éradiqué.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse et meurt surtout pas après qu'il l'ait guider jusqu'ici. Si Hinata allait mal c'était de sa faute et sa tâche était de l'aider. Pour ça il lui fallait arriver le plus vite possible près d'elle. Seul un sort puissant pouvait lui permettre de redevenir consistante et normale. Une course contre la montre venait de s'engager pour lui et contre une loi de son monde. Il espérait juste que le remède ralentirait l'avancé du mal car pour l'instant son manque de pouvoir l'empêchait d'avancer plus vite qu'un simple humain. Chose ironique songea t-il alors qu'il lui fallait en sauver un. Pour la première fois dans son longue vie, l'esprit en vient à maudire la trop grande étendue que constituait son territoire.

XXX-XXX

Une sorte de boulette bleuâtre voilà en quoi consistait le remède pour la jeune humaine. Le problème était d'arriver à lui faire avaler. Sakura la secoua doucement pour la réveiller et réussit avec toute la patience dont elle était capable à faire avaler ce drôle de médicament. L'odeur était tenace un mélange de miel et de sève embaumait maintenant la bleue. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de lui administrer une chose étrange se produisit.

Le corps de la Hyuga reprit un peu de consistance mais gardait tout de même un aspect transparent. On pouvait un peu mieux la toucher sans passer au travers d'elle.

La rose, Naruto et même Ino qui avait été réquisitionner pour aider, échangèrent un regard soulagé. Ils décidèrent de rester veiller chacun leur tour la malade ce fut Naruto qui fit le premier son jour de garde. La nuit étant finie et le jour pointant son nez, le personnel et les patients dormaient surement depuis peu. Contrairement au monde humain ici la nuit c'était l'effervescence alors que le jour beaucoup plus calme et un service minimum était tout de même assuré pour les urgences.

Le blond n'arrivait pas à dormir en plus de s'inquiéter pour Hinata, il se demandait quand lui arriverait. Finalement bien trop nerveux, l'esprit renard décida de faire le tour du bâtiment pour se dégourdir les jambes. Etant assez grand et labyrinthique, on pouvait facilement se perdre là dedans. Arrivé à l'entrée le soleil l'éblouit quelque peu puis ces yeux s'habituèrent pour détailler le paysage.

Un pont de bois très long et peint en vermillon se dressait devant lui décoré de petites lanternes noires et reliait les deux flancs rocheux de la montagne sur laquelle était construite l'établissement. Un peu plus loin et serpentant se dessinait un chemin sinueux descendant le long de la roche parfois même formant une sorte d'escalier. Le sentier pour arriver jusqu'ici était loin d'être facile voir pentu mais c'était moins pire que l'escalier aux milles trois cent marches.

Un éclat argenté attira son attention, quelque chose semblait ondoyer le long du sentier. Naruto plissa les yeux et les écarquilla en reconnaissant le détenteur de cette forme. Peu de personne était capable de se transformer en animal argenté encore moins en belette d'une telle taille. Mais surtout lorsqu'il vit la forme disparaître tout à coup pour laisser place à un homme qui semblait chanceler. Cela le fit courir jusqu'à lui. Mais une fois tout proche l'odeur de sang lui agressa l'odorat et le renseigna clairement sur son état.

_-Itachi mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé!?_

* * *

><p>*Qui se traduit par océan infini et c'est un endroit que j'ai totalement inventé mais j'en dirai plus par après dans l'histoire sur les autres esprits.<p>

*Kodama c'est un esprit de la forêt issu du folklore japonais, j'ai repris ceux du film Mononoke Hime ou ils ont une forme de petits êtres blancs aux visages étranges qui roulent sur eux même en émettant un claquement. Dans le film ils sont inoffensifs mais dans mon histoire ils font aussi office de messager ou signalent un danger.

* Se traduit par nuage de montagne pas très original mais fallait bien que je trouve un nom pour l' établissement non.x) J'ai galéré à trouver d'ailleurs.T_T

Et oui c'est Itachi l'esprit de la forêt mais il n'est pas que ça, chose que je développerai dans les prochains chapitres. Faut dire avec ce que veut dire son nom ça lui va bien. ben oui belette, forêt c'est logique comme rapport. Mais je m'égare. Après y a plus majestueux comme animal surtout pour lui mais c'est moins pire qu'Ino qui veut dire sanglier ou shika ( si tu prends que le début de son nom) ça veut dire cerf c'est pas top classe moi je dis et Kishimoto a trouver son inspiration dans un bestiaire animalier peut-être, c'est une piste à creuser. xp Puis je suis très tenté de foutre un perso qui s'appelle Kirin ( girafe) mais on verra. xD

'' c'était le commentaire inutile de l'auteure"


	4. Retour et guérison

**lonely-chan:** Ne me tues pas alors...xD

Je suis contente que malgré le mystère sur mon pairing tu ais quand même lu et encore plus que ça te plaise. Oui j'y compte bien pour le moment j'écris facilement et mes chapitres se suivent, j'essaie d'être la plus régulière pour cette fic et surtout veux la finir! Je sais combien c'est frustrant de lire une fic puis pouf plus rien voir abandon.-

Sinon merci à ceux qui lisent mon humble histoire ou la suivent mais surtout la commente ça m'aide beaucoup. =)

* * *

><p>Il était issu d'un volcan et naquit comme esprit du feu, ce qui lui conférait dès sa naissance la nature d'esprit lié. Il n'était donc aucunement capable de se lier à d'autres choses ou êtres et pourtant...<p>

Itachi n'était même pas son nom d'origine, il l'avait perdu à cause de ses bannissements répétés et son emprisonnement dans les terres arides d'un puissant et vicieux esprit de l'ombre qui l'avait retenu prisonnier plusieurs millénaires. Celui-ci avait crut pouvoir voler les pouvoirs d'Itachi, celui-ci réussit à le tuer et devint libre. Mais cet incident le fit aussi devenir un esprit errant ce qui équivalait presque à la mort pour un être lié comme lui et ne faisant qu'un avec son élément. On ne sut jamais comment il avait réussit à survivre, mais l'esprit du feu qu'il était lui conférait une nature tenace et difficile à détruire.

On lui rendit sa terre et son volcan mais ceux-ci étaient dans un état si lamentable qu'une fois de plus il laissa parler sa nature violente et ensevelit sous sa lave les fautifs : les humains. Ils avaient saccagés et décimés plus de la moitié de sa forêt pour construire leur habitat. Leur technique gourmande en bois avait provoqué un tel massacre... Le résultat fut sans appel, en plus d'avoir tout déforesté, les esprits qui y avaient trouvés refuge fuirent peu à peu, vidant la forêt pour la laisser envahie d'un silence mortel!

Ce fut la fois de trop et cette fois au lieu de l'emprisonner on le priva de ses pouvoirs de feu, le transforma en belette et petit esprit de forêt. On l'obligea aussi à en devenir le gardien et protecteur. Tâche de laquelle il s'acquitte toujours depuis. Personne ne sait réellement comment il a fait pour reprendre ses pouvoirs perdus. On dit qu'un esprit plus puissant l'aurait aidé en échange de quelque chose ou qu'il aurait pactisé avec des esprits de l'ombre. Toujours est-il qu'en plus de redevenir puissant, Itachi était l'un des rares esprits a avoir réussi le tour de force de fusionner ses anciens et nouveaux pouvoirs plus sa nouvelle identité sans mourir, ni devenir démoniaque. Il était maintenant en plus d'un esprit de forêt, un de feu qui maîtrisait plus de quatre éléments et trois stades différents de transformations. Bien qu'il préférait une enveloppe humaine et était parmi les esprits les plus puissants dans le monde spirituel. Il n'y en avait que deux hormis lui qui avait été capable de survivre à la perte d'un lien fort.

XXX-XXX

L'esprit affaibli tentait comme il pouvait de tenir debout mais finalement son corps le trahit et il se sentit chanceler. Son salut fut la rapidité de son apprenti pour ne pas finir face contre terre.

Vaguement Itachi entendit son nom et la question de Naruto, il murmura même son nom pour finir par prendre la parole d'une voix rauque et faible:

_-J'aurai du rester sous ma forme élémentale..._

_-Si tu sais tenir à peu près debout ça devrait aller, accroches-toi à moi._

Docilement l'esprit fit ce que lui dit le blond et se laissa guider jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte par où le renard comptait passer.

_-Tu ne vas quand même pas passer par là?_

_-Ben pourquoi pas et tu comptes passer par où sinon?_

N'ayant pas de réponse, il continua tout en proposant une idée pour faire cesser les protestations de l'esprit du feu :

_-Je peux te jeter un sort de déformation, les clients n'y verront rien, puis y a pas tant de monde que ça c'est la journée._

_-Hn._

Naruto s'exécuta et fit passer Itachi pour un simple patient qu'il aidait, ils purent ainsi continuer leur laborieuse avancé laissant derrière eux quelques traces sanglantes. Devant eux se dressait fièrement l'entrée de Gakuun le tout était dans les tons verts foncé pour les tuiles et blanc crème rehaussé de touche de brun. Ici le temps semblait figé car l'ensemble mélangeait allègrement un style japonais traditionnel avec quelques machineries et morceaux de métal tel les grandes cheminées qui crachaient de la fumée sans discontinuer ou des tuyaux passant sous les toits ou haut dessus. Malgré tout ce mélange incongru c'était harmonieux.

Ils passèrent facilement parmi les quelques rares patients. Et c'est sans trop d'encombre qu'ils arrivèrent dans les appartements du maitre des lieux.

Où Naruto le lâcha enfin ce qui fit soupirer d'aise l'esprit. Celui-ci désirait juste se reposer une immense fatigue le prenait, l'obligeant même à faire un effort pour tenir debout mais surtout rester éveiller. Il se sentait même capable de dormir debout c'était dire l'étendue des dégâts dont il était victime. Alors qu'Itachi alla s'écroula sur son lit sans la moindre classe pour un esprit de son rang, quelque chose lui vint en tête :

_-Naruto, est ce qu'elle va un peu mieux?_

_-Hein qui ça?_ Demanda très intelligemment le renard qui revenait d'une pièce adjacente les bras chargés d'un nécessaire pour les premiers soins et de quoi donner un peu d'énergie à son sensei.

_-Hinata l'humaine que tu as ramené sur mon ordre..._

_-Oui son mal semble s'être stabilisé et n'évolue plus mais c'est quoi dont elle souffre?_

_-Fantômatite*_

_-C'est quoi ce nom bizarre?_ Tout en le soignant sommairement et le débarrassant du sang qui maculait son yukata, le blond lui posait des questions.

_-Ce dont elle souffre... Tout humain qui n'a pas assimilé la magie de notre monde est voué à disparaitre dans les trois jours qui suivent son arrivée ici._

Récita d'une voix morne Itachi regardant vaguement le plafond de sa chambre. Une lueur dorée attira son attention, apprendre des sorts de soin et de régénération était au final une excellente idée car en plus de pouvoir l'aider, cela permettait à son apprenti de mieux maîtriser sa puissance et sa magie.

_-Et il faut quoi pour la guérir totalement et empêcher ça?_

_-De la nourriture d'ici, un remède rare avec une plante de son monde et deux du notre mais surtout un sort puissant que seul un esprit fort doit lui prodiguer._

_-Wow comment tu sais tout ça?_ Mais il n'eut comme seule réponse un regard noir et une phrase dite d'un ton peu amène :

_-Ça ne te regarde pas..._

Le sort que le blond lui avait jeté faisait effet, il entendit vaguement Naruto prononcer le nom Sakura et quelques autres choses indistinctes puis sombra dans un profond sommeil.

XXX-XXX

Hinata avait mal partout comme-ci un troupeau d'éléphants l'avait piétiné consciencieusement et qu'un sadique lui avait tordu et tiraillé chaque muscle de son corps. Autant dire que la douleur était difficilement supportable et la faisait suer à grosses gouttes voir s'évanouir par intermittence.

Sakura avait finit par lui administrer un remède de son cru pour apaiser la douleur, chose qui semblait marcher. Bien que la bleue délirait légèrement sous l'effet de la décoction. Elle ne cessait de répéter les noms de Neji et d'une certaine Hanabi, mêlés à des larmes qui semblaient bien amères.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain que la jeune humaine revint à elle. La douleur était toujours présente mais déjà un peu plus supportable, idem pour la fatigue. Elle se sentait tout de même déjà en meilleur état.

_-Eh bien tu n'es plus transparente ou fantomatique au final ça s'améliore tout de même._

Ino venait d'apparaître de nulle part, l'air radieux et un plateau chargé de nourriture ainsi que d'autres choses. Elle déposa le tout près de la Hyuga qui la dévisageait quelques instants perplexe.

_-Eh bien quoi manges qu'est ce que tu attends, je parie que tu meurs de faim!_ Lui intima gentiment la blonde. Hinata ne se fit pas prier et attrapa une sorte de gros pain et mordit dedans avec appétit. Elle mâcha d'un air étrange comme-ci le gout de ce qu'elle mangeait était une découverte.

_-Qu'est ce que... C'est?_ Sa voix lui jouait des tours et semblait enrouée, la fin de sa phrase allant dans des intonations trop aiguës.

_-Un pain au melon il te fallait quelque chose de nourrissant... C'est le mieux que j'ai pu soustraire dans les cuisines. Avec un bol de riz pour te redonner des forces aussi!_

_-Puis tu devras aussi boire ça c'est une infusion spéciale._ Rajouta la blonde en pointant le gobelet rempli à ras bord d'un liquide mordoré. L'humaine s'exécuta sans broncher en fait ce n'était pas mauvais voir avait un gout de miel léger et doux. Mais sa curiosité la titilla et elle finit par demander le mal dont elle souffrait :

_-D'après ce que Naruto et lui on dit, tu souffres de fantomatite galopante, c'est le nom d'un mal typique des humains qui se retrouvent dans le monde des esprits. La magie en quantité énorme donne des effets terribles sur votre corps et comme il n'est pas fait de magie, vous avez besoin d'en assimiler pour le supporter. Tu dois encore recevoir un sort puissant pour te rétablir et continuer à en absorber aussi._

Hinata après avoir finit de manger fut de nouveau prise d'une fatigue intense et se rendormit comme une masse. Elle ne savait pas que le pain qu'elle avait mangée était ensorcelé par un puissant sort de repos. Quant à la décoction elle permettait à son corps de mieux assimiler la magie.

XXX-XXX

En entrant dans la chambre d'Itachi, on avait un peu l'impression d'être dans un lieu sacré car la pièce était décorée de façon particulière*. En plus des tons assez sombres comme du bleu outremer foncé, du noir, et du vert foncé. Toute sorte de choses bizarres pendaient ça et là comme des mobiles incrustés de pierres ou encore des pendules avec diverses formes soit pendus au plafond ou sur les murs. le pire étant cette sorte de métronome silencieux qui brillait d'un éclat violacé par intermittence sur sa table de nuit. Personne à part le concerné ne savait à quoi servait toutes ces choses magiques car même si elles semblaient inoffensives certaines brillaient d'un éclat bien trop étrange, puis les esprits sentaient facilement si quelque chose était magique ou non.

_-Dites ça sert à quoi tout ce fourbi?_

Naruto s'était toujours demandé à quoi pouvait bien servir tous ces objets, certains lui étaient familiers mais d'autres totalement inconnus. Et vu qu'il s'ennuyait comme un esprit éteint, trouver une occupation quitte à ce que ça soit n'importe quoi lui paraissait le mieux pour parer son ennui.

_-Ça ne te regarde pas d'abord impoli va!_ Le réprimanda Sakura qui examinait Itachi qui semblait loin d'ici en attestait ces yeux perdus dans le vague.

_-Sort de protection._ Murmura t-il

_-Hein mais pourquoi t'es censé être fort._ Le blond était le seul à ne pas vouvoyez son maitre, d'abord parce que celui-ci n'aimait pas trop puis la politesse n'était pas l'une des plus grandes qualité de l'esprit renard qui se foutait des conventions et autres étiquettes. Les envoyant valser d'un grand sourire et dans un flot continu de paroles.

_-On trouve toujours un ennemi plus fort que soi..._ L'esprit du feu s'abstient de rajouter qu'il avait maintenant un plus grand point faible et que tous ces sorts et grigris ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité car on pouvait facilement l'atteindre en s'attaquant à cette humaine.

_-Bah à la prochaine quête t'auras vite fait de devenir encore plus fort!_ S'exclama Naruto comme une évidence. Avec lui tout paraissait si facile ou coulait de source.

_-Si c'était aussi simple...Aie! _Souffla t-il agacé la séance de soins commençant à devenir longue selon lui.

_-Pardon Itachi-san mais cette blessure est vraiment profonde._ S'excusa la rose. Depuis son réveil c'était elle qui s'occupait de le remettre sur pied. Un poison s'était infiltré en grande quantité dans le corps de l'esprit et si on ne lui extrayait pas les conséquences seraient désastreuses. Après l'avoir sermonné sur son inconscience à ne pas s'être un minimum soigné et sur le fait qu'il pouvait perdre certaines capacités. Elle avait finit par le soigner. Le poison empêchait la cicatrisation de certaines plaies dont une fort profonde.

_-Voilà j'ai fini. _S'exclama t-elle ravie d'en avoir terminé.

Sakura était une experte en poison et anti poison c'était une des raisons qui avait poussé le maitre de Gakuun pour la garder car son aide lui était précieuse pour certaines pathologies. De plus ayant été pendant de longues années l'apprentie de l'esprit des limaces son savoir en matière de soin était fort étendu.

_-Est ce que l'humaine va mieux?_ Demanda Itachi tout en réajustant son yukata noir et se recoiffant. Il avait pris l'habitude de nouer ses cheveux en une queue basse chose plutôt utile lorsqu'il devait pratiquer des soins. Bien qu'en combat au corps à corps sa longue chevelure était un atout non négociable surtout quand on savait transformer les bouts en lame affûté...

_-Oui elle commence à savoir rester éveillée par contre j'ai du lui donner un remède contre la douleur, la pauvre semblait souffrir le martyr._

_-Hn, le contre coup._ Le froncement de sourcils qui accompagnait sa réplique favorite ne semblait pas très bon signe. C'est d'un pas nettement plus vaillant et décidé que le jour précédent qu'il partit vers la chambre ou se trouvait Hinata.

XXX-XXX

Quand la Hyuaga émergea de son lourd sommeil, la pièce ou elle se trouvait, était plongée dans une douce pénombre, seul la lune la perçait faiblement. Un peu à l'ouest la jeune femme ne remarqua pas la paire d'yeux noirs qui la regardait fixement. Et lorsque celle-ci s'en rendit compte, elle articula faiblement :

_-Mais que.. Qui... Qui êtes vous?_

Un froissement se fit entendre et une silhouette assez grande émergea de la pénombre pour parler d'une voix grave et suave:

_-Je suis la cause de ta venue ici, je m'appelle Itachi et je suis l'esprit gardien de la forêt ou tu t'es perdue._

Un cliquetis se fit entendre et la lumière artificielle illumina la pièce, la Hyuga put mieux voir son visiteur mystère et le détailla. En plus d'être grand, il possédait de longs cheveux couleur charbon cela les rendait bizarrement mats, ces yeux aussi étaient noirs avec un éclat rougeâtre qui n'était pas très rassurant ni humain. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était beau même trop ce qui la fit rougir et baisser les yeux. Mentalement elle nota tout même que son habit noir faisait encore plus ressortir sa peau albâtre, lui donnant des airs de statue à croire que c'était une divinité qui l'avait taillé.

Ces pensées fit sourire en coin la dite statue.

_-Je... Je m'appelle Hi... Hinata..._ La pauvre avait du mal à parler et c'était plus par gêne qu'à cause de son mal. Ayant remarqué le sourire de son interlocuteur elle avait du mal à le regarder sans être déstabiliser ou bégayer. La peur qu'il se moque d'elle la travaillait tout de même un peu, ayant été habituée depuis son plus jeune âge à être rabaisser sans cesse.

_-Je sais qui tu es, je te connais depuis longtemps..._ Sa voix venait de la couper. Mais malgré cela elle sentit sa gêne s'effacer peu à peu pour laisser place à un sentiment d'apaisement bien que la prestance de son protecteur semblait un peu l'écraser. Elle se sentait toute petite à côté de lui.

_-Comment ça?_

_-Le temple abandonné dans lequel tu te réfugies depuis ton enfance m'est dédié._

_-Hinokami*_ Souffla la bleue troublée. Mais elle n'était pas la seule, Itachi se sentait étrange, le fait qu'on ait prononcé son nom ancestral mais oublié lui provoquait une sorte de malaise remuant des souvenirs et de images qu'il préférait oublier. Mais il se reprit.

_-Cela fait plusieurs millénaires qu'on ne m'appelle plus comme ça. J'ai abandonné ce nom._

_-Est ce que vous m'avez protégé?_

_-Tu es toujours sous ma protection._

_-C'est vous qui m'avez sauvez aussi lors de l'épidémie de tuberculose? _Osa t-elle demander de plus en plus étonnée de découvrir qu'elle était bel et bien sous sa protection.

_-Hn._

_-Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse ça._ Protesta à nouveau faiblement la Hyuga mais elle se reprit horrifiée par son audace et se confondit en excuses la tête basse. Ce qui fit sourire une seconde fois l'ébène. Alors que de son côté Hinata était perdue dans ses pensées suite à ces révélations. Il en profita pour s'approcher d'elle, devant encore lui jeter un sort assez puissant pour qu'elle se remettre complètement de son mal.

_-Mais... Mais?! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites?!_ Demanda la pauvre humaine paniquée en le voyant si près d'elle et reculant pour finir coller contre la tête du lit. Cette fois-ci son teint était écarlate et sa tête baissée pour se cacher dans sa longue chevelure. Cela fit légèrement rire Itachi qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. D'habitude les femmes esprits soit se pavanaient près de lui et étaient du genre frivoles, soit étaient très dures à l'image de Sakura ou Tsunade la princesse des limaces et sa poigne d'acier. Des effarouchées étant nettement plus rares.

_-Je dois te jeter un sort pour que tu guérisses._

_-Oh... D'ac, D'acc.. D'accord._

Il l'examina quelques instants puis lui attrapa le menton pour lui faire relevé son visage vers lui. Son regard plongea dans le sien, ce qui sembla achevé l'humaine mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce qui allait suivre.

_-Pardonnes moi pour ce que je vais faire mais c'est nécessaire._

Il pressa doucement ces lèvres sur les siennes et une chaleur douce se fit sentir pour se répandre dans tout son corps. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes puis délaissant sa bouche, il toucha d'autres endroits du bout des doigts comme son front ou encore son ventre tout en marmonnant des propos peu intelligibles. La chaleur et le bien être provoqué par le sort laissa place à une fraîcheur qui balaya la sensation de douleur et de fièvre qu'elle sentait encore.

_-Normalement d'ici quelques heures tu devrais pouvoir te lever et ne plus rien sentir._

Tout en disant cela, il se releva et la gratifia d'un regard ou une certaine douceur se lisait et qui eut raison d'elle. La figeant les yeux écarquillées de surprise et la bouche entrouverte. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il fut parti de la pièce qu'Hinata reprit ses esprits pour se jeter sous les couvertures. Rouge de gêne et de honte à cause du stress occasionné par un tel contact. Même si ça n'était pas intentionnel son cœur battait à la chamade et elle se sentait tout chose, ne parlons pas de ses joues qui la brûlaient. N'avait-il donc aucun idée de l'acte qu'il venait de faire c'était surement pour ça qu'il s'était excusé. Mais tout de même...

Quant Naruto et Sakura entrèrent à leur tour, ils ne virent pas tout suite l'humaine et pour cause celle-ci était enfouie en boule sous ses couettes formant une petite bosse dans l'océan de tissu qu'il formait. C'est en tâtonnant qu'ils finirent par la faire sortir de sa cachette improvisée.

* * *

><p>* C'est une maladie que j'ai totalement inventée.x) Je me suis inspiré du mal dont souffre Chihiro (le voyage de Chihiro) qui devient transparente quand elle atterrit dans le monde des esprits.<p>

* Je me suis librement inspiré de la chambre d'Hauru dans le château ambulant, vu que la sienne regorge de toutes sortes de protections et est super belle aussi bien que chargée.*-*

*Divinité du feu.

Herm pauvre Hinata victime de mon imagination.x) En plus d'être pas au top de sa forme, elle se fait en quelque sorte embrassée même si c'est pas un vrai baiser. Je suis sadique avec elle et lui fait faire plusieurs crises cardiaques ou malaises là. Du coup vous en savez un peu plus sur Itachi et ce que j'en ai fait.:p Après je compte bien faire un peu plus avancer l'histoire et faire entrer ce cher Sasuke en scène dans le prochain chapitre sinon c'est pas drôle et manque de piquant. Ça vire même un peu guimauve je m'égare et batifole pas bien!U_u La c'est plus un commentaire mais du blabla inutile de l'auteure là.

Si vous trouvez ça bien ou nul ( ben oui on peut plaire à tout le monde) eh bien les reviews c'est fait pour ça et sinon merci aux gens qui lisent!


	5. Se perdre pour mieux s'y retrouver

**MissHina: **Il fallait bien que je garde le caractère originel d'Hinata sinon c'est pas drôle.x) Eh bien tant mieux j'ai essayé de respecter son caractère autant que possible chose pas évidente malgré que ça soit dans un univers alternatif.^-^

Sorry pour le retard j'essaye de suivre le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine mais vu que je suis malade pour le moment ça explique le retard de celui-ci._.

* * *

><p>Pour sa mission dans le monde des humains, il venait d'échouer, son premier échec mais l'un des plus amers... Et bien qu'il ait l'air calme en apparence Sasuke bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Son ancien maitre gisait mort à ses pieds, sa colère froide mais violente avait eu raison de sa patience. Il l'avait tout simplement éliminé, c'était nécessaire pour devenir plus fort et le battre lui! Il semblait que rien ne pouvait apaiser sa rage... Surtout pas quand il savait que lui avait trouvé cette stupide et faible humaine avant que sa mission n'aboutisse! Elle lui appartiendrait et même si il lui fallait tuer, mettre à feu et à sang tout le monde des esprits il le ferait! De toute façon ce monde vieillissant et immuable devait changer, c'était bien trop figé et ça l'insupportait! Rien n'y personne n'entraverait sa vengeance envers Itachi surtout pas le principal concerné. Ça prouvait combien il était encore fort et que lui devait travailler dur pour arriver à l'affronter et le battre.<p>

XXX-XXX

Cela faisait trois jours environ et d'après ce qu'en déduisait Hinata. Trois jours qu'elle allait mieux et pouvait tenir debout et se déplacer sans trop d'encombre. Elle n'avait pas revu Itachi depuis et malgré la gêne qu'il lui avait occasionnée, sa présence lui manquait. Chose plutôt étrange car elle n'était pas censée le connaitre enfin pas réellement. A part savoir qu'il veillait sur elle depuis son enfance c'est tout ce que savait la jeune humaine mais au sinon c'était plutôt maigre comme indice. Pourtant elle se sentait rassurée et bien près de lui comme apaisée mais sans savoir pourquoi. C'était une chose qu'elle arrivait difficilement à comprendre ou appréhender et pleins de questions lui trottait dans la tête.

On lui avait fait apporter un habit identique à ceux que portait les employés de la maison seul la coupe et la couleur la différenciait des autres car le sien était orange comme celui de Naruto. Cette teinte lui était réservé par souci de se différencier mais aussi refléter sa personnalité. Hinata n'ayant seulement vu que cette teinte ou celle verte émeraude de Sakura ou encore celle noir du maître des lieux, n'avait pas plus protestée que cela. Mais ils étaient les seuls esprits qu'elle avait rencontrés. En fait la banshee et l'esprit renard s'étaient carrément disputé et presque venus aux mains pour trouver un habit adéquat à l'humaine et le résultat fut peu concluant. Ce fut Itachi qui les sépara, il semblait habitué à ce genre de scène. Ils eurent quand même droit à un sermon froid de sa part.

Lassé, l'esprit du feu avait ordonné à Naruto de lui donner un vêtement masculin en attendant de lui en faire confectionner un sur mesure. Il fallait dire que la jeune femme était bien formée peut-être un peu trop surtout avec un kimono appartenant à Sakura... Sa poitrine lui faisant un décolleté un peu trop plongeant aux yeux de la rose mais pas que les siens et était trop court aux manches... Voilà pourquoi la Hyuga se baladait avec un kimono orange à motif spirale rouge taillant un peu trop grand et dont les manches traînaient à terre. Son ensemble un peu bancal était finit par des tabis* blanches comme seul quelques rares esprits portaient. Avec un tel accoutrement il était difficile de ne pas la voir alors qu'elle déambulait tel une âme en peine dans les couloirs du dernier étage de l'établissement.

On lui avait interdit d'aller se promener trop loin surtout en dehors de cet étage, mais sa curiosité pour ce monde nouveau et différent du sien l'intriguait trop. Et comme aucun de ces deux chaperons ne semblaient pouvoir la surveiller tout le temps, à cause du nombre effarant de tâches à faire. La Hyuga se retrouvait donc livrée à elle même. Celle-ci entreprit de découvrir un peu plus le lieu où on l'abritait quitte à y passer la journée au vu de la longueur du couloir et du nombre de portes qui s'offrait à elle. C'était sobrement décoré mais tout de même beau, il ne lui semblait encore jamais avoir vu de décoration de ce type sauf dans des magazines de décoration occidentale relatant une époque antérieure à celle ou Hinata vivait.

XXX-XXX

Pour Itachi, chaque retour se traduisait par une routine de plus en plus ancrée : la paperasse! Il n'adorait pas spécialement ça mais devait faire avec et passait de longues heures à rédiger des comptes, des lettres pour recevoir telle herbe ou potion lui manquant voir répondre à une correspondance fournie aussi. Son bureau était envahit de parchemins divers et variés. Et un encrier énorme et un stock de plumes ce n'était pas de trop pour la tâche qui lui incombait. C'est avec un gros soupir qu'il se permettait quant aucune personne n'était dans les parages, qu'il s'attela au travail. De temps à autre l'ébène se permettait d'employer sa magie pour des tâches dites subalternes lui permettant de finir plus vite et facilement. Mais il essayait de ne pas en abuser, c'était normalement prohibé et déconseillé mais à sa connaissance tous les esprits ou presque employaient leur magie pour se faciliter la vie. Au départ il y avait été réticent ne voulant pas s'abaisser à cela mais au final ça lui servait plutôt bien.

Ses pouvoir étant forts, cela lui permettait d'employer par exemple plusieurs plumes en même temps, le seul hic était de ne pas se tromper pour chaque missive ou message. Et ça combien de fois ça ne lui était pas arrivé à cause de Naruto! Le pire avait été la fois où Itachi lui avait confié ses comptes... Plus jamais il n'avait osé, ça lui avait servit de leçon pour les millénaires à venir! C'est grâce à plus d'une dizaine de plumes, d'autant de litres d'encre et de sorts d'effacement que l'esprit avait put réparer les erreurs du blond en essayant de ne pas frôler la crise de nerfs...

En parlant de lui, il avait une légère altercation à cause du sort apposée sur l'humaine. Pire l'esprit renard avait été plutôt abasourdi par la signification du sort et lui en avait fait part plutôt violemment.

_Flashback_

Le brun venait tout juste de revenir dans son bureau qui était en déroute, parchemins trainant dans tous les coins à l'appui. Quand la porte de celui-ci s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Naruto à l'air énervé. Cela fit arqué un sourcil à l'esprit du feu et se demander ce qui avait bien pu mettre autant en rogne son apprenti en plus de mettre encore plus de désordre et éparpiller des missives dans la pièce.

_-Qu'est que vous lui avez fait?!_ Lui cria son visiteur impromptu en le pointant du doigt.

_-Naruto... De qui parles tu?_ Fut la seule réponse qu'offrit l'ébène l'air blasé. Étrangement il n'y a qu'en étant énervé que le blond vouvoyait son professeur ou tout autre supérieur seul son père échappait à celle drôle de manie._  
><em>

_-Hinata, elle est bizarre et semble terrorisée! Sakura et moi on l'a trouvés ensevelie sous ses couvertures, elle n'osait plus en sortir et encore moins nous regarder!_ S'exclame le renard en fixant Itachi l'air peu avenant, il se trouvait très proche de lui et seul son bureau faisait barrière.

Cela fit soupirer légèrement l'ébène qui restait de marbre face à la colère non justifiée de Naruto, étant habitué et d'un naturel plutôt froid, peu de choses semblaient l'atteindre du moins en apparence...

_-Le bouclier d'Amateratsu*..._

_-Hein? Quoi le sort que vous lui avez jeté un truc aussi fort mais... Mais! C'est celui que vous m'avez enseigné il y a peu et..._ Il semblait que le blond en oubliait ses mots et sa colère en réalisant de quoi il s'agissait. La voix monocorde de son maitre le coupa :

-_Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que signifie un tel sort, ne fais pas de conclusion hâtive._ Le prévint-il d'une voix dure.

_- C'est juste qu'on ne peut lancer qu'une seule fois ce sort dans sa vie et..._ Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche en voyant l'air contrarié qu'affichait l'esprit du feu.

_-Vous voulez faire d'Hinata votre compagne?_ Questionna la voix incertaine du blond après quelques minutes de silence et l'air concentré, signe qu'il semblait peser ces mots tout en réfléchissant mais surtout était sérieux dans ses propos.

_-Namikaze Naruto n'avez vous pas des formules ou des exercices à allez apprendre? _Fut la seule réponse ou plutôt évitement de la part de son interlocuteur et d'après son ton ça ne trahissait que son agacement.

_-Rooh ça va c'est bon j'ai compris. _Grogna dans sa barbe inexistante le Namikaze comme réponse tout en lui tournant le dos.

Autant la question que le ton froid et peu avenant d'Itachi le fit battre en retraite encore plus si celui-ci se mettait à le vouvoyez c'était vraiment mauvais signe. Mais le renard sut qu'il avait touché juste en sortant de la pièce et en voyant l'air pensif de l'ébène.

_-De toute façon tu mens à toi moi même!_ Rajouta tout de même le blondinet avant de partir et en claquant la porte. Il ne vit donc pas le léger sourire en coin de l'ébène qui malgré les questions parfois gênantes de Naruto était chaque fois étonné par sa perspicacité.

_Fin du flashback_

XXX-XXX

_En faire sa compagne... R_épéta pensivement l'esprit du feu tout en contemplant la vue imprenable que lui offrait la baie vitrée de son bureau

Bizarrement ça ne lui avait pas traverser l'esprit en tout cas pas quant il avait formulé ce sort. La seule chose auquel il avait pensé c'était de protéger Hinata et spontanément cette incantation lui était venue. Puis de toute façon il ne voulait pas vraiment avoir de compagne encore moins humaine. Itachi avait bien vu l'état dans lequel était devenu Minato le père de son apprenti. Sa compagne Kushina Uzumaki était humaine du moins en partie en réalité, elle était un demi esprit. Cela la rendait très spéciale voir lui permettait de rallonger son espérance de vie contrairement à un humain normal mais n'était pas évident. Une personne possédant cette dualité était tiraillée entre deux mondes et devait choisir. L'Uzumaki avait préféré le monde des esprits devenant une Namikaze. Mais malgré cela elle mourut trop tôt et Naruto ne connut jamais sa mère. Mais le pire fut pour l'esprit de l'eau. Il faillit en mourir et ne dut son salut qu'à Tsunade et Jiraya. Le maitre des grenouilles et la princesse des limaces a force de persuasion mais aussi grâce à la tête blonde qui avait vu le jour. Ils purent convaincre le gardien de Mugen no Umi de rester en vie et surtout le garder parmi eux. Naruto étant une partie vivante du lien qui l'unissait à sa défunte compagne.

Minato était tout de même changé à jamais et était depuis cet incident devenu fort sombre et renfermé malgré une façade affable qu'il affichait en permanence. Alors non vraiment l'esprit du feu ne voulait pas devenir l'ombre de lui même voir se transformer en esprit des ténèbres simplement à cause d'un lien perdu qui le ferait souffrir le restant de sa longue vie. Il avait lui aussi assez souffert par le passé.

Alors qu'il était toutes à ses réflexions et souvenirs la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement le faisant soupirer discrètement, son personnel avait décidé de venir l'ennuyer aujourd'hui. Itachi était près à parier que le blond reviendrait à la charge, il fallait juste compter un certain nombre d'heures.

_-Naruto si c'est pour reparler de ce que je t'ai révélé, saches que..._ Une pointe d'agacement se faisant entendre dans sa voix. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui coupe la parole mais il n'y eut que le silence pour lui répondre.

Et quand il releva la tête de sa paperasse, ça n'était pas l'esprit renard qui se tenait devant lui...

XXX-XXX

_-Si toutes les pièces sont aussi grandes j'en ai pour des jours voir des mois à visiter quelque chose d'aussi grand..._ Souffla d'une petite voix Hinata.

Son regard se perdait dans les moulures du plafond et du lustre énorme qui le décorait. Elle avait pris l'étrange habitude de parler toute seule, manie lui venant d'avoir trop longtemps été plongée dans la solitude et le silence.

Étrangement cela lui rappela des souvenirs lointains mais qui au fond devenaient plus douloureux qu'autre chose à y songer.

Hanabi et Neji lui manquaient et pas seulement parce qu'elle s'était égarée dans une forêt et un monde dont elle ignorait l'existence il y a peu encore. En réalité cela faisait presque 5 ans et en ayant aujourd'hui 18 ans, Hinata se sentait seule et en venait presque à regretter d'avoir survécut à cette épidémie de tuberculose. Surtout que des trois elle était la moins résistante...

La culpabilité du fait d'être encore en vie et non eux lui pesait chaque jour un peu plus et c'est dans un fatalisme résigné que celle-ci avait acceptée de se marier comme pour pardonner de vivre encore et de ne pas être à la hauteur que désirait tant son père. Un long soupir s'échappa de son être qui semblait tout à coup s'affaisser sous un poids imaginaire. Mais finalement la jeune femme se reprit en secouant la tête vigoureusement pour chasser ces pensées néfastes.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit une porte qui ne se voyait pas tout de suite au premier abord mais en y regardant bien, elle se percevait à cause d'un léger éclat violet par intermittence qui la rendait visible malgré son camouflage. Intriguée l'humaine voulut y entrer mais quant elle voulut ouvrir la porte. Celle-ci non seulement ne s'ouvrait pas mais finit par l'éjecter avec une bourrasque de vent sortie de nulle part.

Cela devait être la dixième porte qu'elle faisait mais à part trouver des pièces immenses avec quelques meubles ou parfois vides aucune ne l'avait encore attaquée comme cela. Un enchantement devait surement la protéger et le propriétaire de cette pièce voulait à tout prix que personne n'entre ici.

La pauvre Hinata se releva un peu sonnée par ce coup de vent soudain et le choc avec le sol. Puis réajusta ses vêtements et repartie à la découverte du reste du bâtiment en prenant garde de ne pas réitéré sa mésaventure. Elle s'émerveillait tel une enfant en découvrant soit la vue magnifique soit les décorations ou objets inconnus. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un certains nombres d'heures et au vu de la lumière déclinante qu'elle comprit que la journée devait être passée mais surtout elle s'était perdue. Le couloir que la Hyuga arpentait semblait un cul de sac et la ramena au même endroit par trois fois.

XXX-XXX

La peur et la faim ainsi que la fatigue la rappelait à l'ordre, un grognement de son estomac la renseignant très clairement là dessus. Lassée la bleue finit par s'accouder au mur le plus proche. C'est comme cela qu'elle aperçut une énorme porte à double battant qui ne lui semblait pas être là, quelques minutes plutôt. De la lumière passait par la serrure et le bas de la porte. C'était sa chance pour trouver une bonne âme pour l'aider. La jeune femme se releva et se dirigea avec tout sa volonté restante vers son salut.

Mais lorsqu'elle voulut ouvrir, une résistant se fit. C'est avec toutes ses maigres forces qu'Hinata poussa dessus et la porte céda l'entraînant avec elle mais de justesse la pauvre se rattrapa pour ne pas finir à terre. Sous ses yeux se dessinait une grande pièce, un bureau dans le fond près d'une sorte de baie vitrée ainsi que quelques fauteuils et bibliothèques le tout baignant dans la lumière du soleil couchant, Le meuble le plus proche d'elle était recouvert de ce qui semblait du papier, des plumes qui débordait ... Certaines écrivaient d'ailleurs seules c'était un spectacle étrange à voir pour une humaine.

Celle là fit regardée le tout d'un air dubitatif et fixée cet étrange manège plusieurs longues minutes sans remarquer qu'on la regardait aussi. Ses yeux finirent par distinguer l'occupant de la pièce qui la fixait perdu entre deux colonnes de papier et cela la fit rougir et baisser la tête en bafouillant des excuses :

_-P... Par... Pardon d'être ent..._ _Entrée aussi brutalement. Je... Je ne, ne vous avais pas vu_ Finit-elle rapidement

_-Hn, ce n'est rien._

_-Je me suis perdue..._ Cru bon d'ajouter la jeune humaine qui jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts

_-C'est normal certains pièces comportent des pièges._ Lui répondit l'esprit tout en retournant à son occupation. Un silence pesant ou seul le grattement des diverses plumes se faisait entendre, cela mit encore plus mal à l'aise la Hyuga qui hésitait entre fuir d'ici en courant ou rester là sans savoir quoi faire. Ce fut finalement lui qui mit fin à son dilemme en l'interpellant :

_-Tu peux t'asseoir les fauteuils ne te feront rien._

Elle s'exécuta trop heureuse de pouvoir s'asseoir et se reposer un peu. Cette fois-ci le silence la dérangeait moins et elle même le brisa en le questionnant :

_-P...Pourquoi il y a certaines pièces piégées et de, d, d'autres non?_

Il prit le temps de répondre faisant cesser l'étrange manège des plumes qui griffonnaient sur des parchemins en annulant son sort. Tout en faisant cela il lui jeta un regard et vit son air surpris.

_-Il va falloir t'y faire, la magie est partout ici. Quant aux pièges c'est pour éviter une curiosité mal placée..._

_-Oh désolé je, je..._

_-Ce n'est pas toi que je vise certains de mes employés sont avides de richesse ou parfois espions. _Lui expliqua t-il patiemment.

_-Que... Comment le, le savez vous?_

_-Parce que j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de promettre du travail à ceux qui me prouvent leur utilité dans mon établissement._ Le visage d'Itachi semblait s'assombrir tout en disant cela ce qui surprit Hinata. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait si sombre.

_-Au lieu de me poser ces questions, viens en au fait. _

Sa voix tout à coup si froide la fit sursauter tout autant que sa phrase, elle n'osa plus le regarder et se demandait pourquoi il était si froid et cassant. Pourtant elle rassembla son courage et lui posa la question qui la taraudait :

_-Ce, c'est... Que je connais rien d'ici. _Protesta faiblement la jeune femme d'une petite voix_. _

_-J'aimerai savoir réellement pourquoi je suis ici? _Osa t-elle demandée en jouant une fois de plus avec ces doigts, ce tic nerveux se manifestant en cas de gêne ou de stress intense.

_-Pour te protéger, celui que tu devais épouser était un esprit dangereux et instable et non un humain. Je ne suis pas certain de ses intentions mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser sans rien faire. _

_-Mais je ne le connaissais même pas puis ne lui ai rien fait!_ S'exclama la bleue mais se recroquevilla sur elle même aussi tôt en rougissant. Se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait non seulement pas bégayer mais s'était exclamée.

_-Tu es sans le vouloir un bon moyen de vengeance. _Avoua t-il à moitié.

Alors comme ça Sasuke Uchiwa était de même nature que lui. Ça expliquait la peur qu'elle avait eu en voyant pour la seule et unique fois celui qui était son fiancé. Uchiwa n'existait pas, jamais personne n'avait entendu parler d'un clan ou d'une famille noble avec ce nom dans le village ou elle résidait ni dans cette contrée. Mais étrangement même Hiashi n'avait rien dit et accepté sans broncher ce fait bizarre. Puis pourquoi lui en vouloir, elle n'avait rien fait à cet esprit. Ce n'était pas normal et tout ça semblait la dépasser.

_-Que... Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il me prenne pour cible?  
><em>

_-Rien tu n'es pas fautive à travers toi, il veut m'atteindre._

Elle encaissa l'information et voulut poser une dernière question mais celle-ci resta coincée dans sa gorge. A la place un gargouillis se fit ouïr et rougir de plus belle Hinata et esquisser un sourire en coin à Itachi.

_-Apparemment tu meurs de faim, c'est une bonne raison pour te ramener auprès des autres. _

Intérieurement cela lui permit aussi d'éviter de lui expliquer que l'humaine qu'elle était se trouvait prise dans un conflit la dépassant et qui s'avérait une histoire ancienne de jalousie et de pouvoir. Et qu'elle n'était au fond qu'un prétexte. L'esprit du feu se flagella mentalement aussi pour ce lien qui lui causait plus de problèmes qu'autre chose.

Tout en pensant cela il quitta son bureau et l'invita à le suivre pour éviter qu'elle se perde une seconde fois. Et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient et entraient dans un ascenseur richement décoré. L'humaine osa poser la dernière question qui la taraudait depuis toute à l'heure. Le tout sans bégayer :

_-Est ce qu'un lien entre un humain et un esprit est dangereux?_

* * *

><p>* Ce sont des sortes de chaussettes que portent les japonais avec leur zori, l'écart entre les orteils permet de les porter avec ça ou des tongs aussi.<p>

*Amateratsu est la déesse du soleil dans la mythologie japonaise. Elle serait née de l'œil gauche d'Izanagi un des deux dieux créateurs du monde et du Japon.

Ce chapitre est un peu une transition et relate le quotidien par contre Sasuke montre le bout de son nez enfin museau. Je trouve que le rôle de vilain méchant pas beau lui va trop bien c'est une des premières fois ou j'aime manier ce perso. Puis je me rends compte que j'aime bien employé Itachi en personnage pas très humain, ça lui va bien je trouve.x) Par contre j'espère ne pas le faire trop OOC c'est pas facile mais j'essaye malgré que mon histoire soit un UA.

Je m'excuse d'avance si il y a des fautes et les corrigerai dès que je peux car j'ai poster ce chapitre assez vite._.


	6. Dangereuse curiosité

**Hinata-et-Compag:** Merci pour ta review et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant. Hinata et Itachi sont liés mais Sasuke va jouer les troubles fêtes .x) Pour ce qui est de l'inspiration je la trouve un peu partout mais certains mangas et animés m'aident pas mal. La suite est en cours d'écriture déjà.

**MissHina:** Eh bien tant mieux car ce n'est le perso le plus facile à manier.x)

On risque de le voir nettement plus maintenant dans l'histoire. Le Ita/Hina est pas super répandu j'ai pu remarquer ce qui est dommage mais j'aime aussi le Sasu/Hina c'est d'ailleurs le seul couple ou j'arrive à trouver Sasuke moins exaspérant. En fait il est limite plus classe en méchant ça lui va bien surtout vu comment il tourne dans le manga.o.O

**Uhuh Sinon je m'excuse pour le retard dans la publication mais j'ai eu quelques soucis. Mais je compte bien reprendre mon rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.**

* * *

><p>Les Uchiwa étaient un clan autarcique et presque complètement coupé du monde humain. Contrairement à beaucoup d'hommes ils avaient garder intact leur foi en certaines divinités et esprits. Hinokami était celle qu'ils vénéraient le plus et dont ils tiraient leur force mais c'est aussi lui qui causa leur perte.<p>

Lorsque les autres humains décidèrent peu à peu de ne plus se rendre dans les temples, ou de délaisser leur foi pour le monde spirituel, une fossé peu à peu se forma et coupa en deux le monde originel qui n'avait toujours été qu'un. Seul le clan à l'éventail continua à les entretenir et les honorer. De ce fait une grande différence se fit entre eux et le reste de la population qui vivait loin de la forêt en ayant peur de ce qui s'y cachait. Petit à petit et à cause de la richesse qu'avait ce clan et la beauté de leurs membres, on le jalousa puis finit par les accuser d'être favorisé par les dieux. Ils subirent pas mal de perte à cause de cette jalousie qui se transforma en haine car les habitants du village finirent par les tuer et pourchasser les survivants. Accusant ceux-ci de maudire leur terre et les empoissonner avec de la magie provenant des divinités voir d'être inhumains ou pactiser avec. La trentaine de membres restants se réfugièrent alors dans Mori no seirei ne sachant pas que c'était le lieu de leur dieu mais aussi de leur fin.

Itachi venait seulement de recouvrir ces pouvoirs mais peinait encore à se remettre de la perte de son lieu. Tout occuper à tenter de restauré son volcan et ses terres, il ne fit pas attention à ces humains qui vinrent se réfugier dans sa forêt encore moins quand ils furent en partie décimés par leur semblables à cause d'histoires obscures. Ce genre de choses ne l'atteignait pas encore, il n'était pas conscient ni ne comprenait pas bien la porté de ce qui se passait car pas du tout éveillé ni concerné par l'être humain et sa nature complexe mais violente. L'esprit du feu voyait cela d'un œil morne et considérait ceux-ci comme peu digne d'intérêt.

Une épidémie de choléra* se déclara semant la panique dans le village tout proche. Ces habitants tentèrent de l'endiguer mais n'y arrivèrent pas. Ils vinrent même supplier les Uchiwa de les aider, ceux-ci refusèrent et partirent même se réfugier plus profondément dans la forêt pour avoir la paix. Ils purent ainsi vivre sans devoir dépendre de ces villageois ingrats et subvenir à leur besoin grâce à ce que la forêt et ses plantes ou gibier leur apportaient. Mais la maladie les touchèrent aussi et finit par avoir raison d'eux. Itachi n'eut aucun remord à ensevelir sous un tas de boue, de cendre et de lave son territoire contaminé. les remèdes que tentait d'employer les humains tuant tout plus qu'autre chose et le menaçant de devenir fou, il n'eut pas d'autre choix.

Sasuke fut le seul survivant du déclin et de la disparition de son clan. Et c'est paradoxalement eux qui étaient le plus en phase avec la nature qui payèrent le plus lourd tribu. Itachi pour se racheter et parce que ce petit garçon seul et abandonné lui faisait peine à voir puis lui rappelait le poids de son crime injuste. Se fit la promesse de s'occuper de lui et le protéger, il décida d'en faire son premier apprenti.

XXX-XXX

Ils étaient tout attablés et agenouillés autour d'un joli festin. Naruto et Ino ayant dévalisé les cuisines au grand dam de Choji le cuisinier qui détestait qu'on lui pique ses meilleurs plats. Il n'y avait que la blonde qui réussissait à avoir ce qu'il faisait de meilleur car le jeune esprit en pinçait pour elle. Itachi qui s'était retrouvé étrangement à côté d'Hinata lui jetait des coups d'oeil de temps en temps et son regard un peu trop bienveillant n'échappa pas aux deux femmes esprits qui se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

Il semblait à le seule humaine présente que la nourriture était meilleure ici que dans son monde. Elle en fit part de vive voix et ce fut Ino qui lui répondit:

_-Normal elle n'est pas polluée comme dans ton monde. Vous autres humains y ajoutés des choses étranges ça rend la nourriture infâme avec une texture qui tient plus de la mousse ou du bois qu'autre chose. Quand j'étais dans mon périmètre j'ai bien faillit devenir cannibale ou mangée des humains tellement je désespérais de trouver quelque chose de bon à me mettre sous la dent!_

Cela fit sourire timidement Hinata et lui fit poser une question plutôt indiscrète à la petite blonde :

_-D'ou viens tu Ino-san?_

_-Hey pas de suffixe ça fait trop formel, Ino c'est suffisant!_ S'exclama t-elle puis repris plus doucement :

_-Je viens d'Europe plus précisément d'Allemagne et une guerre humaine a failli avoir raison de moi. Et comme je sortais de l'ordinaire avec mes reflets argentés, on a voulut me faire torturer puis__ exécuter__._

_-C'est pour une raison similaire que j'ai fuis là d'ou je viens, mais c'est comme ça qu'elle et moi nous nous sommes rencontrées..._ Poursuivit Sakura

_-C'est vrai qu'une sorcière aux cheveux roses ça court le vieux continent!_ Charia l'esprit des bois l'air triste sa plaisanterie sonnait de façon cynique.

_-On a voulut d'abord m'empoissonner, puis la délation aidant on m'a dénoncé comme espionne je pensais que c'était seulement en France et en Allemagne qu'on faisait la chasse aux sorcières. Mais elle était juste devenue celle contre toutes sortes de gens jugés différents ou ennemi potentiel et commençait à devenir plus violente de jour en jour et s'est étendue à toute l'Europe. Certains humains se permettant de tuer n'importe qui ou le dénoncé simplement parce que la personne ne leur revenaient pas..._

_-J'ai été empoisonnée par du gaz moutarde* et faillit y passer alors que Saku avait été brûlée gravement par de l'acide. Quand on est arrivée ici on était proche plus de shinigami, que d'esprit vivant... Mais grâce au talent à aux connaissances d'Itachi on est encore en vie._ Finit la blonde en souriant.

La Hyuga déglutit difficilement même si on l'avait souvent mise à l'écart et qu'elle vivait dans un pays pas encore concerné par cette guerre. Des bribes d'histoire atroces ou de récits plus terribles les uns des autres contés par des marchands itinérants et étrangers l'avait clairement renseignée sur la nature du conflit. Et malgré leur japonais approximatif elle avait compris de quoi ils parlaient.

Après ce repas mouvementé et riche en révélation la bleue n'aspirait qu'à dormir et alla s'écrouler sur son lit tout habillée. Elle ne fut pas la seule Naruto fit quelque chose de similaire en éparpillant ses vêtements à travers ses appartements déjà bien désordonnés. Sakura et Ino partirent dans les leurs qui étaient communs pour tenir une discussion secrète sur les agissement bizarres de l'esprit du feu par rapport à l'humaine et prévoir un plan d'action. Itachi quant à lui, n'allait pas dormir voir passer une nuit blanche pour parfaire le nouveau sort qu'il avait réussit à acquérir et puis de nouveaux remèdes aussi. En gros il ne manquait pas de travail malgré que la rose et l'esprit renard le secondaient. Puis il n'était pas rare que l'ébène ne dorme pas tout le temps, un esprit étant capable de reste plusieurs jours voir semaines sans dormir.

XXX-XXX

L'automne venait tout juste d'habiller la végétation du monde des esprits. Il semblait que cette saison était avec le printemps l'occasion rêvée pour la nature d'être exubérante ici c'était surtout en couleur. Les arbres avaient revêtus leur robe la plus flamboyante et donnait des couleurs chatoyantes aux forêts mais surtout l'eau prenait peu à peu place et créait une sorte d'océan entre le domaine de Mori no seirei et Mugen no Umi.

Quant Hinata se réveilla la sensation d'être épié l'envahit mais elle mit ça sur le compte d'un mauvais réveil et le fait que son cerveau semblait dormir encore. La jeune femme ne vit donc pas en se levant de son lit, la silhouette noire en partie cachée dans un recoin de la pièce. Encore moins quand elle voulut sortir et se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs avec l'idée d'aller visiter les autres étages. De ce fait l'apparition soudaine devant son nez d'un individu la fit couiner de peur.

_-Ou comptes tu aller comme ça, c'est interdit et dangereux pour toi_. Déclara une voix monocorde mais masculine

Elle pointa du doigt l'air aussi fâchée qu'horrifiée, la personne venue de nulle part :

-_Qui es tu d'abord!?_

_-Je suis Sai et on m'a chargée de te surveiller._

L'air qu'avait ce personnage était aussi étrange que presque suspect. Un sourire bien trop grand et faux pour être vrai lui tiraillait le visage puis ces yeux noirs sans fond et carrément vides de tout ne reflétaient rien ce qui était plutôt angoissant. Physiquement il ressemblait à Itachi mais était plus petit puis son kimono était tellement ouvert qu'on pouvait à loisir lorgner sa peau blanche, chose plutôt indécente selon la Hyuga. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais autant la présence de l'esprit du feu la rassurait autant ici Sai lui donnait la chair de poule et envie de fuir.

_-Quoi mais qui à décider ça?_

_-Naruto-san._

La bleue le fixa de ses grands yeux lavande l'air intriguée par une telle chose. Puis sembla se renfrognée et partie en direction de sa destination première un air peu commode sur le visage.

_-Hinata-sama ou allez vous?_

_-Comment tu sais mon nom?_

Mais elle n'eut pas de suite sa réponse car Hinata entra en collision avec quelque chose plus particulièrement quelqu'un qui sortait de l'ascenseur :

-_I..Itachi-san._

_-Désolé Hinata-san mais je n'ai pas le temps, fait en sorte de ne pas gêner mais surtout ne descends pas._

Tout en se frottant le nez à l'endroit de l'impact, la jeune femme regardait d'un œil rond, l'ébène disparaitre de son champ de vue, il semblait si pressé. Son apparition éclair et son ton froid l'ayant clairement refroidie voir un peu peinée. Cela l'empêcha de remarque que Sai avait disparu le temps que l'esprit du feu passe en se fondant dans le mur le plus proche. Ce fut la voix toujours aussi peu vivante de son chaperon autoproclamé qui la sortie de sa transe :

_-Tu ne dois pas être remarquée surtout aujourd'hui._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Un patient important va venir et il hait les humains si celui-ci venait à te voir, cela ternirait la réputation de l'établissement du maitre._

_-Mais et si je me fais toute petite._

_-Ta respiration te trahirait._

_-Hein mais pourquoi?_

_-Vous les humains respirez fortement et vite puis votre cœur bat rapidement aussi. Ça vous trahit._

Cette dernière phrase fit rougir ainsi que cesser de respire momentanément la jeune femme, qui semblait honteuse et ne savait plus ou se mettre.

-_Mais ici tu ne risque rien puis je veilles sur toi, on me l'a ordonné._

Pour toute réponse elle acquiesça l'air un peu perdu et voulut bien le suivre quand il lui proposa de voir la vue qu'offrait le balcon principal. Le drôle d'esprit l'entraina dans les couloirs rapidement.

_-Tu n'as peut-être pas le droit de te montrer mais si tu passes par des chemins dérobés il y a moyen de sortir pour voir de belles choses._ Lui expliqua t-il tout en souriant toujours de cet air faux. Il semblait à l'humaine qu'il portait un masque et qu'en vrai ça cachait quelque chose de louche.

XXX-XXX

La vue qui s'offrait aux yeux d'Hinata était vraiment belle et Sai n'avait pas mentit. Gakuun surplombait non seulement la forêt mais aussi une partie des eaux de Mugen No Umi venait s'étendre au pied de sa montagne donnant un paysage un peu particulier mais beau surtout au coucher du soleil. Là ou ils se trouvaient on apercevait non seulement tout ça mais aussi les autres flancs rocheux ou encore le ravin et le pont reliant les deux parties principales du domaine ou encore un lac profond. Plus étrange était ce train à vapeur qui semblait flotter dessus sans problème apparent. En réalité à cause de l'automne et de pluies fortes la rivière d'origine avait doublée de volume se transformant en lac et engloutissait les rails en partie.

_-Ca ne te dirait pas d'aller voir en dehors de l'établissement et un peu plus loin?_

Surprise par la question, la Hyuga dévisagea son vis à vis pour savoir si il se fichait d'elle mais pas l'ombre d'un indice. Cette proposition était plutôt alléchante car il lui semblait avoir atterrit dans une prison dorée, elle ne pouvait sortir sans danger et avait la sensation d'être couvée.

_-Pourquoi pas, je m'ennuie puis j'aimerai voir comment c'est en dehors du domaine, ça a l'air beau._

_-En contre bas du pont et du sentier, il y a même une ville mais il faut attendre que la nuit tombe pour qu'elle ouvre._

Un grognement se fit entendre et rougir un peu l'humaine.

_-En plus tu sembles affamée c'est l'occasion idéale._ Souria t-il

Sans même lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ça soit il l'entraina avec lui dans une course dangereuse entre escaliers raides et ascenseurs de service pour ne pas être vus. Ils arrivèrent près de l'entrée principale de Gakuun non sans mal. Celle-ci réservée aux patients, mais aussi au personnel autorisé qui était le seul à pouvoir y pénétrer à ces heures.

XXX-XXX

Hinata tentait comme elle pouvait de reprendre son souffle passée ce pont et l'entrée se fit non sans mal. Sai l'avait emprisonné dans un sort d'eau étrange une sorte de bulle et la pauvre crut mourir noyée. Voilà pourquoi en plus d'être essoufflée ses habits étaient trempés. Plus il l'amenait en dehors de l'établissement et plus la jeune femme avait un mauvais pressentiment. Celui que quelque chose de grave allait arriver mais elle n'arrivait pas à en deviner la teneur.

_-Sai? Sai où es tu?_

Elle se rendit compte seulement que l'esprit avait disparu et laissé en plan. Un soupir lui échappa après tout elle était dehors, il reviendrait bien ça faisait trois fois qu'il disparaissait sans raison puis réapparaissait en lui causant des frayeurs. On aurait dit que cela l'amusait beaucoup car son sourire devenait plus vrai.

_-Bon tant pis j'y vais toute seule._ Marmonna la Hyuaga tout en descendant précautionneusement le sentier qui s'offrait à elle. Celui-ci était fort abrupt et était surement plus facile à monter que descendre. Après avoir gravit quelques mètres la bleue l'apprit à ses dépends car ses pieds glissèrent sur les graviers, ses tabis étaient bien trop lisses et n'adhéraient pas dessus. Elle tenta après deux chutes de recommencer sa descente mais ce fut la dégringolade sur plusieurs mètres et celle-ci se fit en moins que quelques minutes.

C'est une humaine échevelée, pleine de griffures et au kimono déchiré qui se releva non sans peine au bas du sentier. Ses bras, ses mains, son visage ainsi que ses jambes lui faisaient mal écorchés un peu partout. Mais vaillante elle se releva et vit le fameux village dont parlait son chaperon.

Devant elle se tenait toute une série de maisons bariolées et décorées de lampions, fanions et autres décorations de fêtes le tout était dans ce mélange étrange et traditionnel et le rouge dominait l'ensemble. Un soleil rougeoyant et éclatant baignait le tout renforçant la couleur rouge de l'ensemble. Tout était dans des couleurs chatoyantes et une grande rue s'offrait à elle,. Après quelques minutes de contemplation la jeune humaine décida de s'y engager une odeur de nourriture salée, sucrée mais aussi d'alcool vint titiller ses narines faisant gronder son estomac. Sa bonne éducation la sauva et lui évita de se jeter sur les plats qui lui faisait de l'oeil. Elle retient de justesse une exclamation en voyant que tout était désert et en l'état.

Quelque chose n'allait pas pourquoi tout était ouvert mais personne n'était là. Était-ce abandonné? Une pensées fugace lui vint à l'esprit : le rouge est la couleur des kamis dans son monde tout ce qui leur était dédié l'était alors... Cette ville et ses échoppes devaient être pour eux. Et une humaine comme elle n'avait rien à faire là. Son mauvais pressentiment lui tira un frisson de peur encore plus quand un carillon se fit entendre suivi du son d'un gong. Hinata vit avec horreur la nuit s'abattre tout à coup sur Gakuun, plongeant peu à peu tout dans le noir. Le jour faiblissait rapidement et la pénombre recouvrait tout.

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put, la nuit était dangereuse, les esprits les plus maléfiques mais aussi haineux sortaient mais pas que. La pénombre gagnait du terrain et grappillait peu à peu tout, les lanternes s'allumèrent une à une dévoilant des silhouettes fantomatiques. Cela affola encore plus la bleue qui se trompa de direction et parti vers la forêt talonnée par la nuit qui engloutissait tout.

* * *

><p>*C'est environ fin des années 1800 qu'il y a eu réellement une épidémie de choléra au Japon et ce malgré que le pays était encore en autarcie.<p>

*Le gaz moutarde était employé durant la première guerre mondiale comme arme chimique

Je m'inspire autant de faits réels et historique pour le monde humain que la trame du manga revisité puis ai mixé le tout. Du coup je revois un peu mon histoire en même temps. ^_^ J'avais oublié de préciser mais le monde d'Hinata est situé avant la seconde guerre mondiale auquel le Japon à participer. J'ai pris ça car à cette époque il était encore fort traditionaliste et pas encore devenue une machine économique puissante et proche du monde occidental. Puis ça m'arrange pour le reste de mon histoire aussi. xp


	7. Attaque démoniaque

**MissHina:** En effet il est un petit peu plus court car j'ai un peu manqué d'inspiration pour le finir.- Mais bon je compte rattraper ça pour les prochains!

**Hinatouu:** Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira.:)

_Puis sinon merci aux personnes qui suivent mon histoire ou l'ajoute en favori ça fait toujours plaisir!=D Par contre je pense que je ne vais plus promettre un chapitre par semaine car je ne sais pas m'y tenir je m'en excuse mais j'update ma fic aussi vite que possible. _

* * *

><p>Hinata courrait aussi vite que ses jambes la portaient. Mais ça n'était pas suffisant pour échapper aux esprit affamés et démoniaques qui la poursuivaient. Sa peur suintait par tous les pores et la rendaient encore plus alléchante comme proie.<p>

En atterrissant dans la forêt comme elle l'avait fait, c'était signer son arrêt de mort. Ses yeux humains ne pouvaient pas bien distinguer ce qui la talonnait car les entités se fondaient dans la nuit, seul des éclats rouges la renseignaient sur ce que c'était. Elles n'avaient pas de formes à proprement parlé et seul leurs yeux et des semblants de mains et pieds se faisaient voir. Ceux-ci ne cessaient d'essayer de l'attrapée par les pans de son kimono déchiré ou encore de la faire chuter mais n'avait pas encore réussi.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un tronc d'arbre caché sous la mousse coupe son élan et la fasse voler quelque mètres pour finir par atterrir en criant au sol.

Tremblante et sonné par le choc, la jeune humaine se releva comme elle pouvait mais n'eut pas le loisir de faire un geste de plus. Un des esprits démons venaient de l'attraper et la tenait à sa hauteur, son sourire révélant des dents on ne peut plus pointues n'augurait rien de bon. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et elle commençait même à suffoquer retenue par la gorge.

Mais alors qu'elle allait recevoir le baiser de la mort et son âme être dévorée, ses lèvres murmurèrent faiblement le nom de son protecteur. Une lueur très forte jaillit soudainement d'elle faisant lâcher et hurler l'entité qui la tenait précédemment. A nouveau la bleue rencontra le sol violemment et s'évanouit, trop de chocs et d'émotions avaient eu raison d'elle. Cette soudaine manifestation de magie venait de la sauver et fit même battre en retraite ses prédateurs pour un moment.

XXX-XXX

Danzo était un esprit vénérable et ancien mais son caractère retord et exécrable équivalait sa puissance ainsi que sa vieillesse. Il faisait partie de la fratrie du monde des esprits et était respecté en tant que conseiller ainsi que bras droit du dirigeant des esprits. Son statut le rendait on ne peut plus hautain ce qui faisait souvent qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ou qu'il aille. On le détestait volontiers dans le monde spirituel pour ses manières de roi et lui reprochait de viser le trône de roi des esprits voir fomenter un futur et probable coup d'état.

Itachi n'aimait vraiment pas ces journées ou il devait jouer les serviteurs affables et se rendre le plus aimable possible. Intérieurement il enrageait quelque peu mais étant un client régulier il se devait d'être poli avec lui et le servir selon son rang.

Une fois sa mission accomplie et son client important entre de bonnes mains, l'ébène chercha après Naruto pour savoir ou était Hinata, mais celui demeurait introuvable surement occupé lui aussi. Il lui semblait l'avoir sentie mais quelque chose à ses côtés faisait tache comme un esprit démoniaque ou farceur. Mais cela disparut aussi vite que c'était apparut frustrant au plus au point l'esprit du feu. Certains esprits des ténèbres étaient capable de vivre en dehors de Sabaku no Kage* ou leur retrait se tenait. Cet endroit sec et blanc, aride mais riche en cavité profonde permettaient à ces êtres fait d'ombres de pouvoir vivre même le jour en se protégeant du soleil brûlant qui desséchait cette terre.

Mori no seirei était en partie protégée et gardée par ces mêmes êtres cela expliquait sa verdure dense et son côté fort ombragé ou le soleil ne perçait pas. Mais en échange de cela un certains nombre d'âmes humaines étaient donnés comme payement. La crainte qu'un de ces esprits n'osent le défier pour avoir plus n'était pas à exclure, ces démons n'ayant aucune morale, ni foi ne reculaient devant rien. Itachi décida de partir à la recherche de sa protégée car même si son kimono était truffée de sorts divers et variés. Naruto et Sakura s'étant littéralement lâchés à tel point qu'Ino avait du camouflée comme elle pouvait ce surplus de magie qui rendait l'habit multicolore. Hinata restait humaine et bien trop fragile pour ce monde et bien qu'elle avait reçu l'une des plus fortes protections qui existe ainsi que divers sorts du même type ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui éviter la mort...

XXX-XXX

_-Naruto je te cherchais n'as tu pas vu Hinata?_

_-Hina-chan? Non je viens seulement de remonter pour voir si elle ne s'ennuyait pas de trop j'ai fini mon travail. Pourquoi?_

_-Elle est introuvable et j'ai sentis une présence maléfique près d'elle._

Le blond resta muet pendant quelques instants puis pâlit :

_-Quoi?_ Croassa t-il comme seule réponse.

_-Appelles Shino pour qu'il sache la localiser. _

Le blond disparut en un clin d'oeil à la recherche du maitre des insectes son aide étant utile vu la grandeur de la forêt.

Pendant ce temps-là Itachi avait beau avoir fait tout le dernier étage rien, Ino avait été réquisitionner pour sa rapidité et s'occupait des étages inférieurs avec l'esprit renard. L'ébène s'adressa mentalement à celui-ci pour savoir ou il en était dans ces recherches mais elles étaient nulles et bien évidemment Shino était introuvable.

Une irritation de plus en plus forte le chatouillait et menaçait d'exploser en rage. La colère d'un esprit des bois était maîtrisable mais les pires et les plus redoutés était celles de ceux de l'eau, du feu et de kitsune car rien n'y résistait et personne ne savait les calmer. Heureusement Itachi avait apprit à se contenir mais tout de même... Ce qui l'irritait n'était pas en soi le fait qu'Hinata était introuvable mais que cela semblait bizarrement coïncidé avec la venue de Danzo et la disparition soudaine de Shino plus cette présence noirâtre qu'il avait senti flotter en particules infimes dans son domaine. Il ordonna aux deux esprits de faire des recherches du côté des quartiers du personnel.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait et attendait le résultat des recherches de son apprenti, un odeur attira son attention, celle de la Hyuga même si c'était faible elle était passée par son bureau, cela le surprit et pour mieux trouver ou allait ces particules, il se transforma dans sa forme la plus à même de l'aider pour la pister.

Sous sa forme originelle Itachi avait les sens encore plus fins et c'est avec rage contenue qu'il perçu en plus des messages mentaux de Naruto et d'Ino comme quoi l'humaine ne devait plus être dans Gakuun, cet odeur fétide et amère propre aux âmes démoniaques.

XXX-XXX

La pauvre humaine qu'elle était ne faisait pas le poids face à ce type d'adverses, ceux-ci d'ailleurs attendaient tapis dans l'ombre pour savoir quand attaquer à nouveau. Leur proie était encore au sol et ça n'était pas vraiment amusant pour eux, la préférant bien vivante pour rendre le goût de son âme meilleure. Tourmenter un humain était le jeu le plus prisé de ce type d'esprit leur but étant d'avoir celui le plus terrorisé ou désespéré possible voir amer ou noir car ça rendait leur saveur meilleure. Le summum étant de pouvoir les briser mais pour cela il fallait carrément en trouver dans le monde humain, chose dangereuse mais ô combien amusante.

Une forme noirâtre et mouvante venait de sortir tout à coup de ce qui avait été une baie vitrée, celle-ci était en morceaux et la dernière vision qu'eu Naruto de son enseignant c'est un nuage rouge-noirâtre qui disparaissait dans le jour naissant. Il venait de sentir le regroupement de ces âmes corrompues vers un point lumineux et faible, et en était certain c'était elle. Aucun esprit n'avait une âme sentant aussi fort et brillante à ce point.

La Hyuga sentit vaguement qu'on la relevait et une brûlure se fit sentir là ou ce quelqu'un la tenait et ça n'était pas normal. Faiblement elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra deux orbes brun rouge et une bouche souriante d'un air mauvais ou des dents bien trop pointues se faisait voir. Son instinct de survie la fit tenter de se dégager et crier faiblement mais elle fut interrompue par une emprise forte sur son visage et une voix :

_- Il faut vraiment que je sois affamé pour manger une âme aussi peu souillée...Mais ça fera l'affaire._

Celle-ci était d'outre tombe et bien trop grave. Et son regard s'était fiché dans le sien lui promettant un sort peu enviable, ce qui fit trembler sa proie.

_-Tu pourras remercier ce sans reflet pour moi._ Ricana l'entité tout en s'apprêtant à la dévorer mais elle ne put faire un geste de plus, une autre forme celle-là bien dense leur fonça dessus et mordit méchamment l'esprit démoniaque qui hurla, cela lui fit lâcher Hinata.

Celle-ci assista un peu sonnée à un combat des plus violents entre deux entités noirâtres dont une ressemblait à un dragon vaporeux, l'autre était indéfinissable changeant et se mouvant bien trop vite pour ses yeux humains. Seul des éclats rouges et des sortes de giclées noires ressemblant à du sang lui permettait de voir ce qui se passait. Elle du même se protéger de la violence des coups car des débris non identifiés venait dans sa direction la menaçant.

Pour finir par se terrer derrière la seule chose qui semblait à peu près résister aux assauts furieux des deux partis : un rocher. En attendant que tout ça finisse et que ce cauchemar cesse...

XXX-XXX

Vicieux son adversaire l'était et de plus il était aveuglé par sa rage, cela ne l'aidait pas grandement. Seul l'envie de déchiqueter cette âme immonde le dominait Itachi fut blesser et prit par surprise à cause de ça. Mais ce qui le rendit encore plus furieux, c'est qu'on s'en prenne à sa protégée, personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher si ce n'était lui. Un dragon était par nature possessif tout ce qui lui appartenait ne devait être touché sous peine au bout d'un certain temps de déclenché une tempête destructrice.

Bizarrement cela semblait amuser beaucoup l'entité démoniaque qui en jouait et faisait tout pour aveugler de colère l'esprit du feu. Mais cela ne dura qu'un cours laps de temps et comprenant son but, son adversaire ne faisait que parer ces coups pour l'ennuyer et le fatiguer.

Il finit par se lasser et amorça un geste offensif vers la pauvre humaine qui était recroquevillée contre la seule chose ayant résisté à leur force. Mais il ne sut jamais l'atteindre. Le corps souple et en partie vaporeux du dragon du feu la protégeait s'enroulant presque autour d'elle. Ce fut au tour de l'esprit des ténèbres d'enrager. Itachi finit par charger violemment et de toute sa puissance son adversaire après un échange visuel afin de jauger l'autre et quant il fallait attaquer mais ce fut lui qui gagna et pris le dessus.

Une série de grognements hargneux et de sifflements se fit entendre pour finir par des cris presque inhumains puis un silence de mort. Tremblant de tous ses membres Hinata se boucha les oreilles et éclata en sanglots.

Dire que c'était un carnage autour du dragon n'était pas un vain mot, une sorte de liquide noir-rougeâtre et visqueux à l'odeur acre avait giclé partout recouvrant le gagnant ainsi que les lieux et montrait sans peine la violence du combat. C'est sous sa forme originelle qu'il s'approcha de son humaine mais celle-ci ne le reconnut pas et semblait tellement avoir peur voir voulait fuir. Il décida de reprendre une enveloppe humaine pour ne pas l'effrayer plus mais le résultat ne fut pas meilleur. Il faut dire que ce rouge si foncé l'avait coloré un peu partout et contrastait encore plus avec sa peau si pâle.

Ennuyé il finit par l'attraper de force et malgré que la bleue se débattait, il réussit à la prendre dans ses bras en l'assommant au préalable et sans autre forme de procès repartir vers Gakuun.

XXX-XXX

L'ébène arriva sans encombre jusqu'à ses appartements, seul des traces de sang permettant de le suivre et indiquait qu'il était passé par là. Il ne voulut pas faire appel à Sakura et se chargea des soins pour lui même et Hinata. Celle-ci était encore évanouie, il put facilement la soigner mais craignait un peu son réveil. Ça avait du être traumatisant pour elle de le voir sous sa vraie forme mais surtout en proie à une telle violence. Itachi n'aimait pas cette partie de lui même mais devait faire avec, il était un esprit puissant et qui avait des instincts animales à cause de sa forme. Ces combats se finissaient toujours en mare de sang et même si il en avait pas mal à son actif, ça ne passait pas. Il détestait toujours autant tuer. Il soupira et avisa son yukata déchiqueté et couvert d'une sorte de sang très foncé. Un brin de toilette ne serait pas de trop se dit-il.

Après avoir finit ses ablutions il appela Sakura mais celle-ci n'était pas seule. Naruto était là aussi et semblait inquiet, il faut dire que le teint légèrement plus pâle qu'habituellement de l'esprit du feu n'était pas très rassurant.

-_Vous allez bien?_ Osa demander la rose mais elle n'eut qu'en retour un ordre dite d'une voix glaciale :

-_Préparez un bain purifiant, l'humaine va en avoir besoin des esprits démoniaques l'ont attaquée._

-_Quoi mais comment c'est possible?_

_-En tout cas ça peut expliquer ta tête de déterré._ Plaisanta le blond puis il reprit plus sérieusement :

_-Elle va bien au moins?_

_-Hn mais je préfère éviter qu'elle soit possédée._

Ce fut Sakura qui vint faire émerger Hinata de son sommeil convalescent et lourd. Avec l'aide d'Ino elles allèrent lui faire prendre un bain purifiant. Celle-ci fut d'ailleurs impressionnée en arrivant à la salle réservée aux bains, étant grande et très bariolée des estampes de toutes sortes coloraient les murs en bois et les cloisons séparant les bains. C'est dans celui le plus grand et profond que dut entré la Hyuga. Il était réservé pour les cas urgents et les robinets assignés étaient composé des sels les plus forts et rares pour certains. Et vu son état plus le fait qu'elle ait failli être dévorée c'était nécessaire.

Après s'être débattue pour avoir une réserve d'eau et de différents sels purifiants, Ino et Sakura réussirent à remplir le bain dans lequel leur pauvre patiente peu vêtue grelottait, attendant d'être soignée. Sakura disparue sous le flot d'eau mais cela lui permit de faire revenir Hinata à la surface sinon elle aurait finie noyé sous le flot soudain d'eau. Les deux femmes esprits s'armèrent de brosses et commencèrent à frotter vigoureusement la peau de la bleue qui vira très vite rouge sous la force du traitement qu'on lui infligeait. Au fur et à mesure du soin l'eau se teinta de noir et devint même visqueuse.

-_Eh ben tu as rencontrée combien de démons Hinata?_ Questionna la blonde l'air surprise en voyant la teinte de son bain.

-_Environ trois ou quatre je n'en suis pas sure car je ne les distinguais pas bien._

-_Ca doit être plus ou alors ils étaient vraiment coriaces et dangereux._ Rajouta Sakura.

_-Ah quoi vous voyez ça?_ Demanda surprise à son tour la Hyuga étonnée.

_-Parce que l'eau est devenue noire et ta peau est un peu violette, c'est le signe qu'une purification était nécessaire._ La sorcière semblait savoir de quoi elle parlait puisqu'elle en voyait plusieurs par jours des cas de ce genre.

-_Par contre tu es la première humaine qu'on purifie, j'espère juste qu'il n'y aura pas d'effets secondaires..._

-_Pourquoi, il y en aurait?_ Questionna Ino plutôt curieuse surtout que la rose était largement plus maîtresse de ce domaine qu'elle.

_-Eh bien parce que ces mélanges sont censés être pour des esprits et donc une constitution différent et plus forte._

Cette phrase fit soupirer Hinata lourdement et afficher un air triste ce qui n'échappa pas aux deux jeunes femmes esprits.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a_? Demandèrent-elles de concert.

Le petit esprit des bois étaient des deux la plus empathiques selon la bleue pas que Sakura soit sans cœur mais elle était plus dure et moins psychologue lui semblait-il. La blonde d'ailleurs vit que la pauvre humaine était sur le point de craquer, elle décompta mentalement le moment ou ça allait arriver. Il faut dire que son vécu dans le monde humain l'aidait grandement. Les épaules de la jeune femme se mirent à trembler faiblement et elle finit par cacher son visage dans ses mains.

_-C'est juste que depuis... Depuis que je suis ici ma vulnérabilité est encore pire que dans mon monde! C'est... pareil que là bas et je ne veux pas revivre ça..._ Déclara la Hyuga en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Je voudrais être forte et capable... Capable de me défendre toute seule au moins!

_-Hinata, il faut pas pleurer comme ça tu sais puis j'en connais un qui ne l'avouerait jamais mais il aime bien te secourir._ Plaisanta Sakura en lui faisant un clin d'œil mais au lieu de faire sourire son vis à vis, celle-ci rougit légèrement sachant bien de qui elle parlait. Malgré tout cela eut l'effet escompté car la jeune humaine ne pleurait plus.

_-Faut dire tu as les arguments pour lui plaire aussi._ rajouta Ino en lui lançant un regard goguenard cette fois l'humaine allait finir par s'évanouir tellement son visage était devenu rouge et lui chauffait. Déjà que depuis tout à l'heure elle cachait comme elle pouvait sa poitrine des plus imposantes alors si en plus on sous entendait que ça pouvait lui plaire c'était au delà de son seuil de tolérance. Cette partie de son corps l'ayant toujours beaucoup complexée.

-_Sinon on peut t'aider et essayer de t'apprendre les bases pour contrer certains sorts par exemple_. Repris plus sérieusement la rose après avoir encore un peu taquiner et cuisiner leur amie pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait de l'esprit du feu. Mais ses réactions furent plus qu'éloquentes.

Une fois sa toilette finie, une torpeur soudaine pris la bleue ainsi que des vertiges, ce fut la blonde qui l'accompagna dans sa chambre et l'aida à s'installer dans son lit. Les effets secondaires bien que légers faisaient tout de même un peu effet d'ou cette soudaine faiblesse et fatigue. Une fois sûre que la jeune humaine allait bien Ino partit se reposer à son tour la journée ayant été longue et riche en émotions.

XXX-XXX

Itachi de son côté discutait avec Naruto, celui-ci lui avait parlé d'apprendre les bases de certains sorts de défense pour que la jeune femme puisse se protéger lors d'enlèvement ou d'attaque. Sa faiblesse et son manque de magie la rendait extrêmement vulnérable dans ce monde. Et l'aider en lui apprenant quelques formules magiques ne serait pas de trop. Le seul problème était de savoir si le corps d'Hinata supporterait cela après aussi peu de temps passer ici mais surtout serait capable d'en absorber et aussi de retenir la magie. La persévérance et la patience serait les maitres mots pour une tâche aussi ardue.

Finalement ils se mirent d'accord pour leur enseigner chacun quelque chose puis l'ébène décida de tester les compétences dès le lendemain de la jeune femme. Qui sait elle pourrait lui être utile et lui trouver un travail dans son établissement réglerai le problème de sa surveillance constante vu qu'elle serait sous ses yeux ou presque. Il ne voulait plus que se reproduise le même incident qui venait d'avoir lieu.

* * *

><p>*Désert de l'ombre uhuh pas très original mais ça colle.x)<p>

Un chapitre un peu plus violent comme ça on voit de quoi est capable Itachi et encore il peut faire pire mouahaha. x)

Puis Hinata qui en a marre de servir de proie et d'être faible, donc la rendre un chouia plus forte sera pas mal et le prochain sujet du chapitre suivant notamment. Voilu voilou j'espère ne pas avoir trop de fautes si jamais vous pouvez me le signaler mais pas trop sèchement.^-^ Et sinon je m'excuse du retard mais j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée de commencer une fic sur un autre fandom du coup ça ralenti mon rythme de publication. - Mais bon je continue lentement mais surement cette fic-ci!


	8. Mission : humaine à endurcir

**Hinata-et-compag: **Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ait plus autant.:)

Itachi est plus doué pour s'exprimer en acte qu'en parole on va dire.x) En tant qu'héroïne et seule humaine au milieu d'esprits elle a pas la vie facile mais elle aura droit à un petit level up et sera moins martyrisée promis. Oui je m'en suis fortement inspiré pour ce passage là.

Je peux juste dire que Sai, Sasuke et les ombres démoniaques ont un point commun sans trop spoiler .^-^

Et sinon merci à toi de poster des reviews régulièrement ça m'aide pour continuer.:3

_Puis sinon merci de lire ou poser les yeux sur mon humble histoire et bonne lecture à vous!_

* * *

><p>La plupart des démons se nourrissaient de sentiments tels que la haine, la souffrance, la peine, la colère. Il arrivait aussi que dans certains cas et ce depuis maintenant quelques siècles des démons d'un genre nouveau naissent d'humains si mauvais et corrompus qu'ils devenaient une sorte voir une race à part entière. Sai état à l'image même de cet exemple, il était né du désir cupide des humains et d'autres comme lui avaient vu le jour. Ainsi, l'orgueil, la vanité et la jalousie donnait aussi le même résultat. Ces monstres n'ayant aucun lien ni racine, comme les vrais démons seul le vide les caractérisaient. Ils furent appelés les sans reflets. Ceci tout simplement pour une raison, leur véritable forme était noire et visqueuse mais surtout sans fond et ne reflétaient rien si ce n'est du vide et de l'ombre.<p>

Contrairement aux démons qui pouvaient se matérialiser en humains ou prendre une forme animale, un sans reflet n'avait aucune identité tangible et n'appartenait à rien. Pourtant certains commençaient à pouvoir prendre forme humaine depuis quelques années. De plus au contact d'humains leur vraies natures se renforçaient et représentaient un danger. Normalement cette anomalie du monde spirituel aurait du être éradiquée naturellement par l'équilibre qu'entretenait le roi des esprits. Mais ça ne s'était toujours pas produit, faisant même persister celle-ci. Apparue il y a peu cette erreur ne semblait pas inquiéter plus que cela les grandes instances spirituelles. Pourtant elles auraient du car celle-ci était annonciatrice d'une contamination et corruption du monde humain sur le leur...

XXX-XXX

Naruto soupira longuement en voyant de quelle mission l'avait chargé Itachi. Après l'incident qui s'était passé Hinata était surveillée par l'esprit du feu continuellement et si ce n'était pas lui. Sakura ou Ino voir lui devait prendre la relève. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle soit seule ou sans surveillance un instant. Puis il en était certain ça devait être aussi un châtiment pour avoir laisser l'humaine sans protection et surtout entre les mains d'un sans reflet. Pourtant l'esprit renard aurait juré que celui-ci n'était plus dangereux depuis que la rose et lui s'en occupait. C'était sans compter sur la nature de sa protégée qui renforçait le mauvais côté de Sai sans le faire express.

De toute façon avec son apprentissage du combat et de quelques rudiments en magie, la Hyuga ne l'était plus très souvent, seule. Car tous lui apprenait quelque chose. Sakura la rendait plus résistante et capable de se battre. Ino était chargée des sorts d'esquive et de travailler sa défense, étant la plus rapide. Naruto lui devait lui montrer des sorts de défense ou d'attaque en magie. Quant au brun il peaufinait ses lacunes ou l'aidait par des exercices spécifiques pour que la jeune humaine puisse supporter un tel traitement. Son corps n'avait pas encore tout à fait apte pour d'employer la magie et il fallait le renforcer et l'entraîner pour. C'était donc lui qui se chargeait aussi d'une autre tâche plutôt ardue : l'aider à se concentrer pour mieux trouver un soupçon même infime de magie ou d'énergie spirituelle.

Ce ne fut pas chose aisée mais ce qui sauvait Hinata s'est d'avoir fréquenté un temple qui plus est de la divinité qui tentait de lui enseigner les bases. Mais les lois propres aux humains entravaient fortement les possibilités. On lui interdit les sorts offensifs bien trop gourmand en énergie et tout autant défensifs. De plus le fait que même certains sorts défensifs n'arrivaient pas à se matérialiser fit craindre le pire. Le choix devint de plus en plus restreint. Ce fut alors Naruto qui proposa une idée de génie. Un objet magique pourrait pallier à sa défense et ses trop maigres réserves magiques.

Voilà pourquoi le renard se trouvait à marcher en plein milieu d'un désert liquide sur les terres de son père.

_Comme première mission il y avait mieux..._

Trouver une obsidienne noire car la seule pierre capable d'absorber de grande quantité de magie et supporter par un humain sans trop d'effets secondaires ou danger. Mais surtout elle permettait pour l'utilisation que voulait en faire son sensei, de localiser son porteur. Paranoïaque était un qualificatif qui allait vraiment bien au brun d'après l'esprit renard, il l'était devenu deux fois plus maintenant. Renforçant les mesures de sécurité mais aussi virant une bonne partie de son personnel jugé suspect.

En plus Naruto était privé de ses enseignements pour une certaine durée et devait exécuter ses missions à sa place. Mais surtout à son retour de mission, devoir s'occuper de tâches subalternes comme un simple employé pendant un mois. Il aurait pu avoir pire comme un sceau de scellement temporaire sur ces pouvoirs ou l'interdiction d'employer sa magie bien qu'il l'en ai eu l'ordre pour ses futures tâches domestiques.

Sakura et lui avaient beau tenter de le raisonner ou de lui faire comprendre que c'était excessif surtout pour une simple humaine, mais il ne voulait pas entendre raison. Soutenant que ce n'était que le début d'un plan pour l'affaiblir et l'attaquer par l'intérieur. Et que l'imprudence du blond aurait pu coûter la vie à Hinata chose qu'il n'aurait pas su avaler.

XXX-XXX

_-Stop on arrête là Ino ou tu vas nous la tuer d'épuisement notre humaine là._ Intervint Sakura en parant l'attaque de la blonde.

Hinata soupira longuement et se laissa tomber sans grâce au sol pour reprendre son souffle. Contrairement à l'esprit des bois, la gravité limitait ses mouvements même si elle était plus faible dans le monde des esprits. Son corps l'entravait constamment dans son apprentissage et ne l'aidait pas et malgré les tours ou astuces apprises. Elle trouvait ses progrès peu convaincants. Pourtant la rose et elle l'encourageaient lui rappelant souvent que pour une humaine devoir faire cela était anormal voir dangereux et extraordinaire.

_-Eh bien tu commences à pouvoir te mouvoir mieux et coordonner tes mouvements, je crois que la défense sera ton point fort._

La voix de la banshee la fit revenir sur terre encore plus quand elle mentionna ses exercices à faire et son prochain affrontement.

C'est une humaine très fatiguée et moyennement en forme qui se présenta ensuite au bureau qu'occupait Itachi. Celui-ci voulait voir si la jeune femme pouvait lui être d'une quelconque aide pour au moins trier et contenir la marée de papier qui ne cessait de revenir envahir son bureau et le faire disparaître en dessous.

Au départ réticents, Naruto, Ino et Sakura comprirent pourquoi l'esprit du feu préférait choisir la bleue, celle-ci étant humaine ne comprenait pas trop de quoi parlait ces documents et donc ne pourrait rien dévoiler de fâcheux. Puis vu que dans son monde divers administrations existaient elle devait pouvoir l'aider du moins il l'espérait car le brun ne savait pas trop quoi lui donner comme autre tâche à part du classement. Mais surtout il l'avait sous les yeux pendant une bonne partie de la journée et ils espéraient que cette promiscuité allait dégeler un peu leur inexpressif supérieur.

XXX-XXX

De son côté Hinata depuis l'incident se sentait un peu oppressée, tout le monde la surveillait en vue de la protéger. Et elle était obligée de suivre un entrainement spécial ce qui au départ ne l'enchantait guère car la pauvre eut l'impression d'être incapable de faire ça. Le peu de résultats probants la découragèrent jusqu'à qu'Itachi en ayant assez de l'entendre se dévaloriser lui fit comprendre que ce qu'on attendait d'elle était difficile et prendrait du temps.

Ce sermon eut le mérite de lui redonner courage mais aussi d' être un peu moins gênée en sa présence. Car depuis que la jeune femme l'avait vu sous sa vraie forme et se battre aussi violemment, elle était aussi admirative qu'un peu craintive de sa puissance. Le fossé entre elle et lui semblait grand et la Hyuga se demandait souvent pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi fort lui montrait de l'intérêt ou perdait son temps à vouloir la rendre plus forte voir la sauvait dès que sa vie était en danger. Chose positive son bégaiement était presque éradiqué mais ses rougissement eux ne s'arrangeait pas pire ils s'étaient amplifiés, faisant s'inquiéter l'esprit du feu sur sa santé. Surtout quand la pauvre finissait par s'évanouir parce qu'il était trop près d'elle.

_-Non pas comme ça si tu te concentres seulement sur la formule tu n'y arriveras jamais._ Lui intima sa voix grave.

_-Désolé mais je n'arrive pas bien à comprendre comment il faut faire..._ S'excusa t-elle en triturant ses doigts.

La patience dont il faisait preuve était grande du moins c'est ce que se disaient les trois espions en train de regarder discrètement enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. L'ébène lâcha un soupir et se dit que ses subordonnés n'étaient pas du tout discrets quand ils le voulaient. Surtout en espionnage!

_-Naruto, Sakura, Ino, vous devez avoir des choses à faire non..._

Les trois se figèrent et détalèrent comme des lapins en entendant leur patron . Celui-ci reporta son attention sur la bleue qui le regardait d'un air interrogatif.

_-Ça doit surement être à cause de leur présence que tu n'y arrives pas, réessaies et fais le autant de fois qu'il le faut._

Elle hocha la tête et s'exécuta mais le résultat fut le même : rien. Finalement Itachi la rassura en lui expliquant que si elle avait réussi en si peu de temps à trouver de la magie, elle ne pouvait pas être humaine.

_-Pourquoi c'est si difficile que ça?_

_-C'est la partie la plus ardue, pour te donner une idée j'ai mis plus d'une semaine pour y arriver et Naruto plus d'un mois. Trouver sa source magique est la base de tout._

_-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais arriver à en trouver, je suis humaine_.

_-Justement les humains ont des ressources insoupçonnées._ Éluda t-il finalement pour ne pas la décourager plus.

XXX-XXX

Itachi regardait du coin de l'œil sa nouvellement promue assistante se débattre et courir après des feuilles volantes à l'autre bout de son bureau. Etant un monde magique elles l'étaient au sens propre et voletaient vraiment n'importe où. Combien de fois l'ébène avait du s'amuser à les rattraper. Jiraya notamment mais pas que lui trouvant très amusant de trafiquer un peu les missives qu'il envoyait en les truffant de temps à autre de sorts de ce genre. Le vieil ermite était un maitre du vent mais n'employait pas toujours son talent de la meilleure manière.

Il avait résister à l'envie de lui renvoyer en retour un sort explosif c'était tout de même dangereux mais ne perdait pas une occasion de lui faire savoir à sa façon avec quelques fois des sorts d'eau. Finalement la voix d'Hinata interrompit ses réflexions avec une question un peu bizarre :

_-Vous n'auriez pas un balai ou quelque chose du genre?_

_-Si mais pourquoi faire?_ Demanda t-il un peu perplexe

Il devait l'avouer mais son utilisation lui échappait pour classer des piles de parchemins et dossiers. Mais en fit amener un quand même et lorsqu'il la vit frapper et rassembler à coups de balais les feuilles récalcitrantes. Son idée ne lui semblait pas si mauvaise d'en faire sa seconde puis en tant qu'humaine elle avait des idées intéressantes bien qu'incongrues.

Naruto qui revenait tout juste de sa première mission faillit d'ailleurs prendre un coup de balai mais ses réflexes le sauvèrent bien que le coup n'aurait pas du lui fait grand chose. En comparaison il survivait aux coups réguliers de Sakura alors il avait la tête dure très!

_-Hinata-chan qu'est ce que tu fais?_ Questionna t-il à son tour perplexe

_-Je rassemble les missives sauvages et volantes, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouver._

Le blond resta quelques instants à la considérer puis finit par déclarer :

_-C'est vrai que c'est pas bête, j'y ai jamais penser quand je dois le faire._

_C'est un moyen comme un autre non. Oh parce que c'est toi qui est censé faire ce travail?_ Demanda la bleue étonnée.

_-Ben oui habituellement c'est à tour de rôle entre moi et Sakura en plus d'autres tâches. On abat plus de travail comme ça._

_-Oh je comprends mieux, j'avais peur de prendre le travail de l'un d'entre vous._ Expliqua t-elle penaude en jouant avec le manche du balai.

Un éclat de rire la fit tiquer et se demander quoi. Une fois calmé l'esprit renard lui expliqua qu'ici le travail ne manquait pas et il avait toujours de quoi faire voir trop et que c'était sans fin. Elle ne risquait de prendre la place de personne au contraire.

Il demanda à la jeune femme si elle n'avait pas vu l'esprit du feu, celle-ci voulut lui répondre positivement mais remarqua que sa place derrière son bureau était vide.

-_Il était là il y a encore quelques minutes._ Expliqua t-elle surprise.

_-Va falloir t'y faire Itachi-senpai sait facilement se soustraire de l'attention, il m'a même foutu les jetons un jour comme ça_. Évoqua le renard en se souvenant du début de son enseignement. Cela fit rire à son tour l'humaine mais aussi espérer intérieurement qu'il ne lui fasse pas la même chose.

_-C'est pas grave je vais le chercher, je crois savoir où il doit se trouver._

Il partit à la recherche du brun et laissa la jeune femme continuer son travail de classement, il lui semblait qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt bien car des piles de couleurs bien distinctes avaient fait leur apparition sur le bureau au lieu du bordel habituel.

XXX-XXX

C'est dans une retraite connue de lui seul et dans lequel Itachi venait de temps à autre pour se retrouver ou bien profiter d'un moment de solitude que le blond le trouva. L'endroit se situait quasiment sous le domaine et Naruto était l'un des rares à pouvoir venir interrompre l'ébène dans ses méditations et surtout dans cette retraite silencieuse et calme. Personne d'autres à part lui ne savait ou il se trouvait quand il allait là.

Le lieu en question était en fait une grotte sombre et illuminée par des simples pierres argentées qui par réaction chimique reflétaient de la lumière. Une petite étendue liquide aux reflets argentés participait à cette luminosité douce mais en même temps spéciale.

L'esprit du feu venait souvent là car c'est ici que se trouvait le lien avec son élément et le volcan dont il était issu. Cela lui avait prit des années pour arriver à le restaurer et surtout le changer en cette forme aqueuse et moins chaude. Mais il avait réussi, cela lui permettait de se régénérer mais aussi directement communiquer avec la nature.

-_Itachi?_ Héla d'une voix forte le blondinet.

Celui-ci était en pleine méditation sur un rocher plat et lisse. Cet exercice permettait en plus de se calmer, de mieux contrôler sa magie et sa puissance. Naruto détestait faire cela mais vu les résultats qu'il obtenait au début, l'action méditer lui fut imposer. Au final il en remerciait l'ébène car il n'aurait jamais pu bien déployer ses dons ayant un caractère un peu trop impulsif et entêté. C'est pour sa patience et sa maîtrise que l'esprit du feu avait été choisit comme professeur pour le renard. Minato n'était pas mauvais professeur bien au contraire mais il n'en connaissait pas assez sur les entités de forêt ou plus sombres. Puis cela permettait au blondinet d'échapper à son papa poule qu'était l'esprit de l'eau.

Le brun sortit de sa transe et darda son regard noir sur celui qui venait le déranger enfin le seul autorisé.

-_Tu as finis ta mission plutôt que prévu._

_-Tu parles c'était trop facile, j'appelle pas ça une mission. _Râla t-il.

Cette phrase fit sourire en coin l'ébène, il le savait Naruto aurait voulu une mission qui déchire tout autrement dit bien plus dangereuse. Mais le maître voulait savoir si son apprenti était prêt pour d'autres futures missions. Puis on ne devait pas savoir que le fils Namikaze commençait à devenir plus puissant du moins pas encore...

_-C'était un test et vu que tu l'as réussi, je comptais t'en donner d'autres, étant donné la situation ici et que je ne peux pas trop bouger._

Dire que le blond était surpris serait un euphémisme vu la tête qu'il tirait.

-_Quoi c'est une blague tu comptes vraiment m'en donner d'autres et plus intéressantes?!_

Son vis à vis hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

_-Génial!_ Hurla l'esprit renard en sautillant sur place, sa voix se réverbéra sur les mur faisant grimacer son sensei.

_-Naruto..._ Gronda l'ébène.

_-Oh pardon, j'oublie que tu es deux fois plus sensible ici._ S'excusa t-il en se grattant la tête gêné et parlant moins fort. N'étant pas un esprit lié le jeune renard ne savait pas trop ce que ça faisait mais au vu des grimaces que pouvaient parfois faire Itachi ça devait pas être agréable.

_-Par contre ça sera pas trop dangereux malgré tout? _Questionna l'esprit renard soucieux

_-Je ferai en sorte que ta prochaine mission soit plus intéressante mais ne t'attends pas non plus à celles que j'effectue, c'est encore trop tôt. _

Tout en répondant l'esprit du feu ayant fini de méditer, se releva et parti vers la sortie, le blond à ses talons.

XXX-XXX

L'obsidienne que tenais Itachi en main était magnifique mais elle le serait deux fois plus taillée et polie. Il avisa le grimoire qui expliquait la marche à suivre pour créer ce genre de talisman. C'était plutôt complexe et ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne servait plus d'objets pareils. Les humains venant de leur plein gré dans le monde spirituel était si rare, dire qu'avant c'était l'inverse. Minato et Jiraya en parlaient souvent avec nostalgie c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que l'esprit de l'eau avait rencontre sa compagne et que des enfants mi humains, mi divins étaient apparus. Mais aujourd'hui...

Le monde humain changeait de plus en plus vite et ne s'intéressait plus à celui des esprits, c'était devenu obsolète. Les nouvelles avancées scientifiques et technologiques commençaient à prendre le pas sur tout et d'autres choses humaines que pas mal d'esprits ne comprenait pas trop comme la politique et l'économie avaient vu le jour et accaparait l'attention.

Ce constat fit soupire Itachi.

En attendant l'esprit du feu avait un talisman de puissance à créer et si il ne s'y mettait pas Hinata ne l'aurait jamais. Pour que cette protection spéciale marche il fallait qu'elle soit crée par un esprit puissant mais surtout il fallait un lien entre le fabricant et le porteur. Le problème de la pierre choisit était sa signification, une obsidienne était un puissant vecteur de magie mais il permettait aussi à cause de ce pouvoir de localiser l'âme de celui qui la portait et aussi influer dessus, on considérait même cette pierre comme haut niveau de possession et ne l'utilisait que pour deux esprits liés par exemple. L'onyx était plus souvent préféré car il n"y avait pas ces désagréments même si son taux d'absorption était plus faible. La plupart des esprits avaient abandonné l'obsidienne car jugée dangereuse même les esprits et magiciens puissants s'en méfiaient. Car plus le lien était fort entre celui qui créait et le destinateur du talisman, plus le danger que l'un deux ne soit aspiré par l'autre était grand.

Itachi avait peur que ce collier soit trop puissant et ne blesse la jeune humaine, il décida donc de diviser par deux les risques et ferait en sorte pour ne pas que ça soit dangereux de faire deux colliers. Ainsi Hinata serait localisable pour lui mais l'inverse aussi. Puis surtout il pourrait lui prêter un peu de ses pouvoirs avec ce lien et par le biais de cette protection.

C'est ainsi que pendant près d'une semaine, l'ébène disparaissait de longues heures. En réalité il squattait le bureau réservé à Naruto et vu que celui-ci était peu présent dedans car assigné à des tâches domestiques, ça lui faisait assez de temps pour fabriquer les deux pendentifs. Et surtout ne pas le faire sous les yeux d'Hinata car il voulait lui offrir. Le faire sous forme de cadeau passerait mieux du moins l'esprit du feu l'espérait... Pour sa signification ça serait autre chose mais il comptait sur les autres esprits pour taire cela.

* * *

><p>Herm près d'un mois de retard c'est long j'en suis désolé mais ma publication risque d'être un peu plus chaotique vu que j'ai aussi des projets personnels qui interfèrent. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'abandonne ma fic non juste que je posterais mes chapitres avec un délai allant entre deux semaines à un mois.^-^"<p>

Comme ça les gens qui me lisent sont prévenus. Sinon une petite review est pas de refus pour savoir ce que je dois améliorer par exemple.=)


End file.
